Of Sam & Elves: Mischief in Imladris
by TheSilentSenshi
Summary: The twins come across an admiring hobbit and decide to have some fun. The twins are fighting over frilly aprons! And what is Arwen doing on the floor? Elrohir, Elladan, Glorfindel, Elrond, & Arwen
1. Part 1: Seeing Double

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of Sam & Elves:  Mischief in Imladris 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: The twins come across an admiring hobbit and decide to have some fun.  (Elrohir & Elladan)

Rated: G  

Posted:  February 13, 2004 

Author: Stephie P. a.k.a. TheSilentSenshi  

Contact:  thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com

Archive:  Sure, just tell me first so I know where it is.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I can't claim any of the lovely elves as mine, no matter how much I wish I could.  Alas, a genius by the name of Tolkien found them first.  So, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  I'll return them when I'm through, in relatively worn, but good condition.  

The 'Of Sam & Elves' Series:

The First Encounter

Mischief in  Imladris

Notes:  Here we are, story 2.  I've never done a series like this, so I hope it works out.  If you haven't read the first one, I urge you to do so, seeing how it is an introduction of sorts to the series.  As always, no slash, just an innocent hobbits curiosity with Elves.  Thanks.  And now on to Rivendell.  This is going to be fun, but poor Sam.  Well, you'll see…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 1:  Seeing Double

It had been nearly two months since the 'Council'.  November had passed, and December was passing.  Winter had settled upon the valley like a blanketing cloak.

Elrond's twin sons had only just returned from scouting for their father.  They were the last of the scouts to return, in fact.  They left their father's study looking tired and weary.  Their clothes were travel-stained and their faces grim.  They had just delivered their reports to their father, none of which were good.  The times were grave and a shadow over the land was ever present.  The darkness was spreading with each passing day.

Even in their less-than-presentable appearances, one couldn't help but notice the confident and self-assured beauty underlying the two Elven warrior's tired, travel wearied faces.  Their graceful strides belied their exhausted frame of mind.  So intent in their journey to their rooms and warm inviting beds were they, that they failed to notice the figure squatting in the middle of their path.  After all, even standing, the figure was several heads shorter than they.

The figure, likewise was so intent on his study of the carvings on the lower portion of the wall, that he was unaware of the Elves approaching.  The Elves moved silently across the tiled floor without the barest whisper of sound, as was in their nature.

A few moments later, the twins were upon the stooped figure, both still unaware of it's existence.  Thus, when their feet came into contact with the kneeling hobbit, all three were unpleasantly surprised.  The twins tripped over the form beneath them causing all three to tumble in heaps on the floor.

With a few rather un-elf-like grunts, the twins sat up rubbing their aching limbs.  

"What on…" Elrohir began.

"…Arda happened?" Elladan finished.

They became aware of their surroundings.  Twin sets of silver-gray eyes landed on the still prone figure that they'd tripped over.

"Oh dear, brother.  It seems we have gone and injured one of Ada's guests."  Elrohir observed.

"No, wait, look he's coming around, so at least we know he's not dead.  That's good, right?"  Elladan said taking a closer look at the twitching hobbit.

Sam blinked his eyes.  They were blurry and unfocused.  He could hear voices above him, but knew not the words meanings.  Suddenly Sam sat up.  _'It's Elvish!' _he thought with glee.  His glee was quickly replaced by pain as his aching bones groaned with protest at the abrupt movement.  The feeling passed quickly and he studied the two faces hovering above him.

"Eh?" he blinked a few more times.  "Am I seeing double?" he said aloud as he rubbed his eyes, hoping to clear his vision.  He looked up once more, confused when he heard the sound of merry laughter._  'My eyes must still be playing tricks on me'_, he thought, for he could still see two of what should obviously have been only one elf.  But another thing to add to his already befuddled mind was that not only was he seeing double, but he was hearing it as well.  He shook his head in another futile attempt to clear his mind.  He opened his eyes once more.  Nope, it hadn't worked.  There were still two identical Elves before him, both laughing hysterically.

"Ai, brother, the poor thing is confused.  Don't you think we should set him straight?"  Elrohir asked in Elvish, between chuckles.

"Aye, we probably should." Elladan answered, "But the look on his face is too priceless to interrupt."

"Gweniaur, you _are_ heartless," Elrohir giggled.

"No more so than you, gwenneth," Elladan replied.

This exchange mystified Sam even more, for now his visions were actually conversing with each other.  And in Elvish, no less.  He frowned slightly.  _'Something very odd is going on here'_, his addled mind told him.

The twins decided to take pity on the poor creature.  After all, they _had_ had their fun.  

"Mae Govannen, my friend.  So sorry 'bout that."  Elrohir entreatied.  Elladan was still reluctant to give up his game.  

Taking Elrohir's proffered hand, Sam looked at him, then glanced warily to Elladan standing beside him.  He took in their appearances for the first time.  Their resemblance was truly uncanny.  And there was something about these two Elves that was uniquely different compared to the other Elves he'd met thus far.  It wasn't only their similar appearance, but their attitude and something about the way they moved and looked that wasn't quite Elvish.  Their shoulders were broader and their forms seemed to be generally more muscled in appearance.  Or at least, the muscles were more apparent than one usually saw in the lithe forms of most Elves.  They were more grounded.  They were far from ungraceful, but they didn't have that floating grace Elves were known for.  It was a much more earthy grace, for lack of a better term.  It confused Sam.  These Elves were definitely different in more ways than one.  Of course, he had no clue that this was due to their Peredhil background.  These Elves had the blood of Men coursing through their veins.

"Excuse our manners," said Elrohir, "This is my brother.  We are twins."  He purposely didn't give their names.   "And who might you be?," he asked changing the subject, hoping the hobbit wouldn't notice.  He didn't.

"I'm Sam.  Samwise Gamgee."

"Oh yes, now we remember you!"  Elladan piped in, "You were the one who attended the counsel uninvited!"

"We were there as well," Elrohir said by way of explanation.

Sam's face turned bright red in shame.  "I didn't mean anything by it, honest," he said, feeling the need to explain himself.  "I was just worried about Mister Frodo, I was!"

Elrohir smiled understandingly at him.  "We understand, and so does Ada, so no need to worry."  Sam looked like he was about to ask who 'Ada' was, but Elladan tried to cover his brother's slip.  After all, Sam didn't know that Ada meant father in Elvish.

"Lord Elrond certainly didn't take offense, nor did the rest of the counsel.  In fact, we were all quite impressed.  You are very brave Master Gamgee."

Sam's face flushed again, though this time for an entirely different reason.  He gave the twins a rather sheepish smile.  "Thank you."

~End Part 1~

TBC… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations: 

_Ada _= Father

_Gweniaur_ = older twin

_Gwenneth_ =  younger twin

_Muindor_ = brother

_Peredhil_ = Half-Elven

Please, I'm not fluent, if I have used any of the translations in a wrong way be sure to tell me so I can fix it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Background Notes:  During the hobbits lengthy stay in Rivendell, Elrond had sent scouts out and his sons were among these.  They also were in fact one of the last ones to return.  I believe several of the other scouts were Rangers.  

There is no mention in books nor movie that Elrond's sons were at the council, but I am assuming that they were.  Just because they did not vocally take part in it doesn't mean they weren't there as observers.  After all, they _are _Elrond's sons, and if he trusts them enough to send them to aid Aragorn during the Quest, I'm assuming they were trusted enough to attend the meeting about said Quest.  Also, if you're more familiar with the movie, in the book only Sam snuck into the counsel.  Actually, he didn't sneak precisely, he just walked in with Frodo and I guess everyone was too pre-occupied at the time to notice. Merry and Pippin weren't determined to go on the quest with them until later on.  Elrond (and therefore his children) were half Elven.  They had a choice to become elves or mortal.  Hense the reason Arwen is able to choose.  It's not like any elf can just say 'I choose a mortal life.'  Elrond had a twin Elros who chose the path of a mortal.  (Aragorns great great great –etc ancestor) The first(?) Numenorian King.  Not sure on that fact so if I'm wrong tell me.  I just thought it interesting that a twin has twin sons.  Yeah and Aragorn is related to Arwen, even if it is several millennia removed.  ^_^  Okay I totally strayed from anything that has to do with this story so I'll just go to class and be quiet now…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, theres the first part.  Really short, I know.  Actually the first chapter was quite a bit longer, but I decided to break it up in order to post this sooner.  I haven't had the time to type the rest of it up, and I promised it up by the end of the week, which it already is.  Sooo…  You'll have to wait a few days (more or less) for the next part.  I know this chapter wasn't very eventful, but you can't have everything.  Hope you'll visit again when  the next part comes out.  And if you're wondering what Sam was doing on the floor, all is revealed next chapter.  ^_^

~*~Stephie P.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To you guys who reviewed, I love you all and give you hugs and kisses till you shove me off.  Here are my replies to a few of them.  And I'm glad to hear your opinion.  Feedback = Food for the Soul!  

Note: If your not listed here it's because you a) reviewed after this chapter was posted or b) didn't put anything that needed a personal response. It doesn't mean I love you any less! ^,,^ Honest!

**rabidsamfan**: Thanks for all the support!  *huggles*  My lone reviewer.  ^_~  The series goes on because of your efforts!  Lets hope more people are receptive to this story than the last one…  Else I will surely cry!  Oh and I'm honored that you placed me in your favorite authors list!  That makes me sooo happy!


	2. Part 2: The Prank

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of Sam & Elves:  Mischief in Imladris 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: The twins come across an admiring hobbit and decide to have some fun in Rivendell.  (Elrohir & Elladan)

Rated: G  

Posted:  February 14, 2004 

Author: Stephie P. a.k.a. TheSilentSenshi  

Contact:  thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com

Archive:  Sure, just tell me first so I know where it is.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I can't claim any of the lovely elves as mine, no matter how much I wish I could.  Alas, a genius by the name of Tolkien found them first.  So, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  I'll return them when I'm through, in relatively worn, but good condition.  

Notes: Now, time for the second part of the first chapter.  |^_^|  The stunt is pulled.  Go easy on the twins though, they mean no harm.  And please note, I'm not great at humor/comedy so the prank isn't all _that_ hilarious.  Bear with me, here, okay.   

Thoughts and when speaking Elvish should be italicized.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 2:  The Prank

"So, Master Gamgee, what were you doing on the ground.  You are surely short enough when standing, you couldn't possibly harbor a desire to become smaller."  Elladan queried.

"Brother, hush!" Elrohir admonished, though amusement glittered in his twilight colored eyes.

Sam blushed.  "No sirs, I was just studying these carvings over on the wall there.  It's Elvish, I believe, and so very beautiful!"

The twins looked at each other, and then glanced back at the hobbit, who was shuffling his large feet nervously.

"Would you like to know what it says?" Elrohir asked, bending down to get a closer look at the Elven Runes.  

"Oh yes, I'd dearly love that!" Sam exclaimed.  The twins exchanged smiles at his child-like enthusiasm.

"Well far be it from us to keep such sought after knowledge from you." Elladan said leaning over his twin. 

Indeed Sam was right, in elegant script the runes were carved deeply into the smooth marble wall.  Around the runes were engravings of small flowers and little leaves.  Elrohir reached out and gently traced the runes with his smooth hand and long fingers.  He looked up to Elladan with a smile.  _"I forgot about these brother…  How long has it been since we last took notice of these, decades?"_ He queried in Elvish.  Sam was a bit confused, but didn't dare to interrupt his perusal of the runes.

_"Aye, we have been away from home for far too long, I think,"_ Elladan replied, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, _"I doubt we will find much rest anytime soon, though.  There is much to do."   _

_"Amin sinta…"_  Elrohir said softly with a sigh.  Elladan glanced at Sam and noticed his anxiousness, and decided they had been long enough in their memories.  

 "What does it say, brother?" he asked, shaking Elrohir from his thoughts.

"Oh, yes.  Well, I'm not sure, it's quite old and rather difficult to make out." He answered, his eyes gleaming tellingly.

"Oh…" Sam said dejectedly, looking down sadly.  Elrohir and Elladan shot each other smug grins.  It was, of course a lie.  They both knew Imladris inside and out, it was their home after all.  Another fact that the hobbit was unaware of.

After several more moments of exaggerated study, and thoughtfulness, Elrohir suddenly sat back up.  "Ah hah!  I do believe I have it, muindor!"

"That's good, but what does it say, brother?"  Elladan asked with feigned curiosity.

Sam was overjoyed and listened eagerly to every word the twins spoke.

"It says, _'Vara tel' Seldarine'._  'Tis a spell for protection."  He turned back to Sam, who's eyes were wide as saucers, filled with awe and amazement.  

The twins surreptitiously glanced at each other and then back at Sam, who hadn't quite recovered yet.  His amazement over so simple a thing amused them.  

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" Elrohir asked politely.  Sam shook his head, no.

Elladan stood up.  "I have an idea, gwenneth."

"What would that be, gweniaur?"  

"Why don't we show him those Elvish neuma?"  At this Sam looked up at them expectantly.

Elrohir understood Elladan's plan immediately and had to fight to hide a smirk.  "Why that is a splendid suggestion, brother.  I'm sure he'd love it, if he agrees that is."  Elrohir turned to Sam questioningly.

Sam nodded excitedly.  "Of course, sirs, I'd dearly love to see anything you could show me!"  he exclaimed.  He looked at them with such unabashed trust that Elrohir began to have doubts.  

_"Brother, I don't know about this…  Should we really do this?  Ada will be quite upset when he finds out." _He whispered quietly to Elladan in Elvish.

Elladan looked at him surprised.  "_But, gwenneth, this is such a perfect opportunity.  How can we _not_ act upon it?  Besides, since when has Ada's temper stopped us before?"_

Elrohir sighed.  _"I suppose you're right."_

_"As always."  _This garnered a scowl from Elrohir.

_"I love you dearly, brother, but do not push it."_

_"Understood."_

They turned back to the hobbit who was looking at them with big trusting brown eyes.  Elrohir pushed another wave of guilt away.

"Come, then.  Let us go find that neuma." He said, and began to walk down the hall, indicating that the others should follow.

The unsuspecting and ever-trusting Sam followed them without question.  They turned through many halls, until he was led outside into the beautiful gardens of Imladris.  Through there they took him all the way to the edge where a line of trees marked a forest.

"It's not far now," said Elrohir.

"Not far at all," said a smirking Elladan.

Sam looked around him curiously as the twins took him deeper into the wooded lands surrounding Imladris.  The sounds and smells enveloped them, creating a whole new world around them.  Sam was, understandably, in awe.  He was so intent on studying his surroundings that he failed to notice when the two Elves at his sides silently slipped off into the shadowy recesses of the forest, without stirring a single leaf as they went.  

It took Sam several moments to realize what had happened.  He looked around, panicked, calling out to the Elves that had mysteriously disappeared.  

_'What happened?!'_ he thought desperately to himself.  _'How did I lose them?! Oh no, what will I do?!'_  He slid slowly to his knees, tears streaming down his round hobbit face.

-----

Elrohir gave a side-long glance at his brother as they took the barely noticeable trail home.

"I don't know, brother.  Don't you think this was a bit much?" he asked.

"What are you so worried about?"  Elladan asked a bit annoyed.

"But, what if something happens to him?"

"Nothing will happen to him, muindor.  He will be fine.  It's not like he'll be in any real danger.  Surely one of the border guardians will come across him and bring him home."

"I suppose you're right, but still…"

"Oi, what is with you?!  Stop worrying so much.  He'll be fine out there!"

"I hope you're right, brother.  I really do.  For all of our sakes…"

~End Part 2~

TBC… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations: 

_Ada _= Father

_Gweniaur_ = older twin

_Gwenneth_ =  younger twin

_Muindor_ = brother

_Amin sinta_  = I know

_Vara tel' Seldarine _= It really is a spell of Protection… I think…

_Neuma_ = You'll have to wait til next chapter.  Don't want to ruin the surprise.  |^_^|  Unless you're fluent, then you already know…

Please, I'm not fluent, if I have used any of the translations in a wrong way be sure to tell me so I can fix it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Background Notes:  The brothers were often away from home chasing down orcs and traveling among the Rangers after their mother sailed to Valinor.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it…  Poor Sam is left wandering in the woods of Imladris all alone.  But don't worry too much, he's soon found!  I already have the next part written, but feel free to guess who finds him.  It can be anyone in Rivendell at the time, which is basically every character in the book.  Muahaha!  Seriously though, I wonder if you'll figure out who…  

Also, I need help.  I have chapter three done, as I said, but I have no clue what to do about chapter four, in which the twins will be punished.  How should I punish them?  Nothing that entails locking in dungeons… heck, does Imladris even have dungeons?… Well, I'll leave it to you guys to think up.  

And I know the Prank was a bit cruel, but it just popped into my mind.  The twins don't mean any harm, they honestly feel he'll be perfectly safe within the borders of Imladris' lands.  Don't be too hard on them.  Well, Elrohir at least, he's feeling guilty enough about it as is.  And he's my favorite.  If you DO have a need to injure them, at least wait until the fic is over, else they won't be able to make an appearance.  hehehe

~*~Stephie P.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To you guys who reviewed, I love you all and give you hugs and kisses till you shove me off.  Here are my replies to a few of them.  And I'm glad to hear your opinion.  Feedback = Food for the Soul!  

Note: If your not listed here it's because you a) reviewed after this chapter was posted or b) didn't put anything that needed a personal response. It doesn't mean I love you any less! ^,,^ Honest!

**rabidsamfan**: Thanks for the flowers idea.  Originally it was only the Elvish runes.  I ended up adding a few extra paragraphs thanks to your suggestion.  ^_^ Their entire whispered Elvish conversation hadn't been in the original chapter.  

**Celeb Gwilwileth**:  Thanks for the support.  I'll have to check out your story when I have time (which isn't often… -_-;).  I adore the twins.  I hope I do them okay.

**Artemisa**:   Oooh!  I'm so honored to get a review from you!  I've read a few of your stories and I absolutely love them!  I don't know if I've gotten a chance to review, since I read them at school and wasn't able to login, but I did read them.  |^_^|  I eagerly await your updates.  

**Gina**:  Thanks a lot for the e-mail!  I don't get those often from my readers, and it gives me great pleasure to know you liked the story enough to e-mail me.  Especially since you went back and looked around for it.  I'm glad the dialog between Sam and the Elves was believable.  |^_^|


	3. Part 3: Alone

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of Sam & Elves:  Mischief in Imladris 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: The twins come across an admiring hobbit and decide to have some fun in Rivendell.  (Elrohir, Elladan, & ???)

Rated: G  

Posted:  February 15, 2004 

Author: Stephie P. a.k.a. TheSilentSenshi  

Contact:  thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com

Archive:  Sure, just tell me first so I know where it is.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I can't claim any of the lovely elves as mine, no matter how much I wish I could.  Alas, a genius by the name of Tolkien found them first.  So, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  I'll return them when I'm through, in relatively worn, but good condition.  

Notes: For those who are worried, never fear, Sam gets rescued.  Just wait til next chapter.  This one is just a short little in between that I thought up to explain what happens between when he's left and when he's rescued.  Chapter 4 is written, typed and waiting, so there won't be a long wait.  Promise.  ^_^  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 3:  Alone

It was quite awhile before Sam pulled himself together enough to stand.  _'Well,'_ he thought to himself, _'I won't be getting' anywhere just sittin' here all day.  Mister Frodo must be awful worried by now, with me bein' gone so long.'_  

Brushing himself off, he decided to try and find his way back on his own.  He looked around, getting more worried with each moment.  No matter where he looked, it all looked the same.  He couldn't remember where they had come, so he had to just try and go in the general direction he thought they had come from.  

Night would fall in a few hours, and he hoped to find his way back, or at least find someone who knew the way there before it fell.  Everywhere he turned were trees, and more trees, and they all looked alike.  For all he knew, he could have been walking around in circles.   Dry leaves crackled beneath his feet and the wind was growing chilled with winters breath.  

How long had he been wandering?  He couldn't tell.  All he knew was that it had been awhile.  Would he ever find his way back, he wondered?

-----

Meanwhile…  

Elrohir and Elladan were in their respective rooms, at home.  Despite his weariness Elrohir couldn't get any rest.  He tossed and turned, worry gnawing in his mind.  It had been quite a few hours and the hobbit hadn't returned yet.  He was very worried and toyed with the idea of looking for him.  He knew the chances of Sam actually getting seriously hurt on Imladris' grounds were slim to none, but he was still worried.  What if the hobbit had accidentally hurt himself?  There were so many things that could have gone wrong.  No he wasn't happy at all with this.  Normally it wouldn't have bothered him, but the hobbit had been so trusting.  Normally the Elves they played their pranks on knew them well enough by now to wonder what they were up to.  The hobbit, however, had not been fore warned.  

With a new resolve, he decided that if the hobbit hadn't returned within the next hour or so he would go out and search for him himself, no matter what Elladan said.  He wouldn't rest easy until he knew the hobbit was safe.

With that last thought he drifted into an uneasy and fitful sleep.  No he wouldn't get any real rest, for quite awhile yet.  

-----

Back in the forest…

Sam was at his wits end.  He was about to give up entirely.  _'Why did they have to make forests so darn confusing!'_ he thought to himself.

A sudden crunch of leaves and rustle of foliage nearby made him jump.  He looked in the direction the sound had come from and noticed the tall grass and bushes were shaking slightly.  He backed up a step, fear gripping his heart like a vise.  He hadn't met any creatures yet, just the birds singing in the trees.  What could this be?  He had nothing on him to with which to defend himself.  Oh, no, how was he going to get himself out of this one!  

He backed up a few steps, ready to run at the slightest provocation.  The minutes ticked by slowly, and sweat beaded down his face.  The waiting was unbearable.

Suddenly the thing made its move.  It hopped out from it's hiding place and stopped when it saw him.  It's big glassy black eyes stared at him curiously.

It was… 

a big fluffy gray… 

rabbit!

Sam wanted to laugh out loud. _ 'Pull yourself together, Sam.  What would the Gaffer say if he heard you were frightened out of your wits by a rabbit!'_

The rabbit watched him, waiting to see what he would do.  When Sam made no move, the rabbit decided this creature it had come across was no fun, and so, hopped away in search of something more entertaining.

Sam, recovered from his momentary lapse, decided to start moving again, before something more dangerous than a rabbit decided to find him out.

He only hoped he would find his way back soon. 

~End Part 3~

TBC… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Background Notes:  Nothing really happens that has anything to do with the books…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow, I don't really have any more notes for this chapter.  *gasp*  I know, me the person who usually has a mountain of notes!  All I have to say, is I still need punishments for the twins, so feed me some plot bunnies please.  They're hard to catch!  

~*~Stephie P.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To you guys who reviewed, I love you all and give you hugs and kisses till you shove me off.  Here are my replies to a few of them.  And I'm glad to hear your opinion.  Feedback = Food for the Soul!  

Note: If your not listed here it's because you a) reviewed after this chapter was posted or b) didn't put anything that needed a personal response. It doesn't mean I love you any less! ^,,^ Honest!

**Celeb Gwilwileth**:  Thanks for trying to think up plot bunnies.  Damn, those things are hard to catch.  |^_^|  

**Layla**: Of course not, If that happened, then the series would be over.  No no, he still loves them, just is mightily confused by them, which isn't new, either.  ^_^  -In response to your review for 1st Encounter:  Thank you then, I'm honored you reviewed.  I don't normally beg for reviews either, but usually I get at least 1.  Having 0 was just so depressing.  -_-;

**Gershwhen**:  Oh not to worry, he will.  I just have to figure out –how- he will…  No, no more suffering for Sam.  I usually love the twins too.  That's why I'm shifting most of the blame off to Elladan.  That way I can still love Elrohir, unfettered.  ^_^ heh heh.  Sorry Elladan fans, I just like Elrohir more…


	4. Part 4: The Rescue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of Sam & Elves:  Mischief in Imladris 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: The twins come across an admiring hobbit and decide to have some fun in Rivendell.  (Elrohir, Elladan, & ???)

Rated: G  

Posted:  February 17, 2004 

Author: Stephie P. a.k.a. TheSilentSenshi  

Contact:  thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com

Archive:  Sure, just tell me first so I know where it is.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I can't claim any of the lovely elves as mine, no matter how much I wish I could.  Alas, a genius by the name of Tolkien found them first.  So, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  I'll return them when I'm through, in relatively worn, but good condition.  

Notes: Chapter 4, no twins featured in this chapter :o( But, Sam finally gets rescued and a new character is introduced, which is good.  Have you figured out who?  Well, if not then read on.  ^_^    I had actually written this chapter before the previous three, believe it or not.  So where as the other three are okay, I am rather fond of this one.  Be nice to it.  ^_^  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 4:  The Rescue

A blonde haired elf looked down from where he was perched in the uppermost branches of a large tree, searching the forest floor below him.  A rustling sound nearby had cought his attention and he sat up.  Then it came by much closer to his tree, and he tensed in expectation.  It couldn't be anything of evil intent, for they were still within the borders of Imladris, which was protected by Vilya, though very few even knew of Vilya's existence, let alone it's whereabouts.

When a small, round, red-faced head emerged from some nearby foliage he gave a start.  Then he smiled to himself.  It was one of the halflings from the Shire.  The one who attended the Counsel uninvited if remembered correctly.  Ai, he'd never forget the look on old Elrond's face when the hobbit popped out from behind Frodo, voicing his intention to go to Mordor with the Ring Bearer.  It was a priceless moment, for sure.  He grinned to himself.  It was the funniest thing he'd seen in centuries.  

Suddenly he frowned.  But wait a moment.  What was the halfling doing way out here?  He should be back in the Last Homely House, not out on the surrounding grounds.  Just because evil could not enter Imladris did not mean there was no danger.

Hopping from the branch he landed gracefully on his feet beside the flustered hobbit, who hadn't even realized he was there yet.  

He cleared his throat trying to get the hobbit's attention.  It took more than one try, for the poor thing was clearly distraught.  

In a booming voice he said, "_Mae Govannen_, Master Gamgee!  What might you be doing way out here?  For Night approaches us swiftly, and danger may be near."

Sam turned in surprise at the voice.  He didn't understand the first words, but took it as a form of greeting he had seen Strider use before.  More curious was that this Elf knew his name.  The Elf took note of his confusion.

"_Amin hiraetha._  Forgive me.  Well met, is what I said."  Sam nodded his understanding, but still looked a bit confused as to how this Elf seemed to know him.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already, _Mellonamin_.  My friend."  He squatted down beside him to give the hobbit a better view of his features.  After a close study, through which the Elf watched, silently amused, the hobbit backed up in surprise, recognition apparent on his rounded features.

"Why, you're Strider's friend, who helped Mister Frodo and us in the woods!"  Sam exclaimed.

The Elf nodded, smiling at him before standing once more.  "Glorfindel, at your service.  Now, tell me, Master Gamgee, what brings you this far from Imladris' hallowed halls?"

"Two Elves brought me."  Sam said simply.

"Two Elves, you say.  Why did they do that?"

"They were going to show me some lovely Elvish neuma…"  Sam stopped when he saw the look on Glorfindel's face.  It was a confusing mix of amusement, disbelief, and mild anger.  Sam shrank from him, thinking he was the cause for the Elf's odd mood.  Noticing his discomfort, Glorfindel hastened to explain.

"I am terribly sorry my friend, but you've already found your neuma."  This garnered another look of puzzlement.  He hastened to add, "You've been tricked.  A neuma is a trap, and you've already fallen into it."

"A trap, but…" Then Sam seemed to understand.  "Oh, my, that wasn't very nice, now was it."

"No, it most certainly wasn't.  Do you have these Elves names, per chance?"  Glorfindel sighed at Sam's shake of his head.  "Very well, what did they look like?" he encouraged.

Sam took a moment to think before answering.  "Well, Sir, they had dark black hair and gray eyes.  I didn't see much else."  He stopped when he noticed the curious look upon the Elf Lord's face.  "Is something wrong, Sir?"

"Well, you do realize that your description fits over half of Imladris.  Is there nothing else you noticed?"  Glorfindel pleaded.  Elrond was not going to like this, not at all.

"They were the same."  Another curious look.  "I mean, they looked very alike.  Like two of one person.  I'd never seen such a thing before, Sir."

Glorfindel put his hand on his head and groaned audibly.  "Those _Ascarerea_!   I should have known!  Only they would do something like this.  Come, Master Gamgee, we best be off before dark, and we must take this up with the Lord Elrond."

Sam visibly blanched.  "B-but Sir, there was no real harm done.  Surely nothing warranting the attention of the Lord of the house."

Glorfindel smiled at the hobbit's kind gesture.  "No, Master Gamgee, indeed it isn't grand enough to be taken before the Lord.  However, it is serious enough to discuss with their father."  

"Their father?"  Sam looked up confused.

"Yes, the two you met today, if I'm not mistaken, are Elrohir and Elladan, Lord Elrond's twin sons."

Sam's jaw dropped.  He hadn't realized they were young lord's.  "They won't be in too much trouble will they, " he asked worriedly.

Glorfindel smirked a little.  "Oh, no more than usual."

Sam looked quite relieved.  "Oh that's good, then."

Glorfindel glanced at him before grinning. "Not necessarily for them."

~End Part 4~

TBC… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations: 

_Mae Govannen _= Come now, this ones easy…

_Amin hiraetha _= I'm sorry.

_Mellonamin_ = My friend.

_Neuma_ = trap.  I know so corny, but as I said, I'm not really a good comedy writer.  I'm more the serious/angsty type, with a bit of cuteness thrown in every once and awhile.

_Ascarerea = _Impetuous Ones

Please, I'm not fluent, if I have used any of the translations in a wrong way be sure to tell me so I can fix it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Background Notes:  In the books Glorfindel (who wasn't in the movies cuz he got replaced by Arwen…:o( Bah, Peter Jackson likes replacing characters…Oh well, I still love the movies anyhow, even though he also leaves out the twins and murders Haldir…) was the one to help Frodo and them get to Rivendell.  

Vilya = Called the Ring of Sapphire and the Ring of Air, one of the Three Rings of the Elves. It was originally held by Gil-galad, but he passed it to Elrond at the time of the founding of Rivendell. 

As I think I said earlier, only Sam snuck into the counsel with Frodo.  Merry & Pippin decide to go with Frodo later on, when the other Fellowship members are actually being chosen.  Though, personally, I love how Peter did the counsel scene in the movie.  I just can't get Elrond''s face outta my head from when the three hobbits pop out.  That's the face Glorfy is remembering.  |^_^|

Oh and just in case anyone didn't know, Imladris is the Elvish name for Rivendell…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay, Glorfy to the rescue.  ^_^  Although, if you originally thought the blonde would be Legolas, you weren't far from the truth.  Originally it –was- going to be Legolas that helped him, but I thought it too soon to introduce them, that happens in the next story.  Plus, it's more likely to find Glorfy hanging around the forests of Imladris than Legolas anyhow.  I had you guys going, didn't I?  So he was rescued without any damage or attacks by dangerous creatures.  Though I did think about adding some in later on, I ended up changing my mind.  I mean, I can't go around beating up one of the main characters right before he leaves for the Quest, can I?  But now that he has a guard with him, something may beset them before they get back…  Tell me what you'd like to see, and I'll see what I can do.

Now, for the punishment, I still have no clue, which is bad since I already have the next two chapters of the next story written, but can't post them til I figure out the twins punishment.  How would Elrond punish his wayward sons?  Not physically, of course, so probably make them do something they absolutely hate.  I can't figure out what that would be, though.  |^_^|  SO any help appreciated.  Especially since I really want to get the next story out.  It is my favorite of all the ones so far.  And not just because it has my favorite character in it or anything… heh heh.  The Legolas stories are bound to be better, cause my fondness for him comes through blazingly clear.  One thing I'll give Jackson, he knows how to pick his Elves!  If only he hadn't left so many of them out…  And killed off the others… then I woulda been happier.  

The next chapter will probably be the last, though it's not for certain.  We'll have to see when I finally get it written.  

~*~Stephie P.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To you guys who reviewed, I love you all and give you hugs and kisses till you shove me off.  Here are my replies to a few of them.  And I'm glad to hear your opinion.  Feedback = Food for the Soul!  

Note: If your not listed here it's because you a) reviewed after this chapter was posted or b) didn't put anything that needed a personal response. It doesn't mean I love you any less! ^,,^ Honest!

**Celeb Gwilwileth**:  Thanks for helping with those plot bunnies!  Forever grateful.  Now to see what I can do with them.

**Artemisa**:  A new update soon?! YAY!  Can't wait.  Now it's my turn to blush.  You really like my twins?  I was kinda worried what people would think since their prank wasn't all that nice, but then, when is a prank nice… -_-;  That's why Elrohir is making up for it by feeling extra uber guilty!   ^_^ 

**rabidsamfan**:  Not to worry.  He won't be left out there all night.  ^_^  And I'm not sure about the revenge yet, still needing more plot bunnies.  Lol.  I have to write fast before I lose interest and let the story not be finished.  ^_^  I don't like leaving things unfinished, but it seems to be a bad habit.  Plus I have so many ideas running around my head for this series I want to get them all out before I forget.

**Firniswin**:  Thank you so much!  But you shouldn't sell yourself short!  Your stories are great!  Well, I thought so at least. ^_^


	5. Part 5: Sam’s Doubts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of Sam & Elves:  Mischief in Imladris 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: The twins come across an admiring hobbit and decide to have some fun in Rivendell.  (Elrohir, Elladan, & Glorfindel)

Rated: G  

Posted:  February 19, 2004 

Author: Stephie P. a.k.a. TheSilentSenshi  

Contact:  thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com

Archive:  Sure, just tell me first so I know where it is.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I can't claim any of the lovely elves as mine, no matter how much I wish I could.  Alas, a genius by the name of Tolkien found them first.  So, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  I'll return them when I'm through, in relatively worn, but good condition.  

Notes: This started out as a 'filler' chapter, aka stalling til I gather some more plot bunnies, but the bunny bit me and it turned into a pretty important chapter.  Go me.  ^_^  Hope you like.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 5:  Sam's Doubts

Sam and Glorfindel walked together in silence for several moments.  

Sam was feeling much better now that someone he knew accompanied him.  He had been really worried for a while out there.  The woods were a big scary place for a little lost hobbit.

The cold winter wind blew at Sam's curly hair.  The sounds and scents of the forest surrounded the two figures as they slowly made their way to the Last Homely House.  

"Thank you, sir, for helping me find my way back." Sam said softly.

Glorfindel turned to him surprised.  "No need for thanks.  I wouldn't have been doing my job if I had just left you out there.  Besides, I'm sure your hobbit friends are worried about you by now."

Night was falling and the forest was bathed in the glow of the setting sun.  Sam stopped a moment holding his breathe at the beautiful sight.

Glorfindel stopped as well when he noticed Sam was no longer following him.  He too turned toward the sunset.  A smile lit his face as he watched its descent.  

"Tis' a magnificent sight, is it not?" he remarked.

"Aye, it is quite beautiful, sir, make no mistake." Sam answered, his eyes wide and sparkling, as he too, watched.

"It never ceases to amaze me…" Glorfindel said, more to himself than the hobbit at his side.

"What's that, sir?"

Glorfindel looked at him, as though he were surprised he'd said his thoughts aloud.  "Well, Master Gamgee, in all my years, for which I can assure you have been many, two lifetimes worth in fact, the one thing constant, never changing is the cycle of the Sun and Moon.  The stars remain, much like Elves, unchanged and immortal, but with the possibility of fading.  They will likely remain when the last of my kin have sailed to the Undying lands, when the Dwarves no longer dwell in the mountains, and the hobbits of the Shire no more than a memory.  They will linger when the land is ruled by men, alone and all other races have passed on into legend."  

Sam frowned a little.  He didn't much like or understand the Elves obsession with change, or lack there of.  No Shire?  He couldn't believe such a thing would happen, though he knew the Elves were far wiser than he in matters such as these.  He just couldn't bring himself to think of such things, and wondered at the Elves relative ease in doing so.  

Sam glanced at Glorfindel who was once again lost in thought.

"That may be so, sir, but I hope not to see it happen if ever it does."

Glorfindel smiled at him.  "I hope so too, Master Gamgee, I hope so too.  I suppose there is one other constant in life…" Glorfindel mused aloud.

"What would that be, sir?"  

"Boromir was correct in one thing he said at the counsel, though the Lord Elrond would surely disagree."

"But, sir, what could such a thing possibly be?"  Sam asked curiously.

"That there is still courage and valor in the hearts of Men, Elves, Dwarves, and, of course, hobbits."  He smiled at Sam, who turned a rosy shade of red, as he said the last.  "Yes, there is also weakness, which, unfortunately, far too often over powers Man's capability of Honor.  That does not change the fact, however, that it is still there, as it was in ages past.  Men will have to look deep in their hearts to find what has long lain in dormant if they hope to counter the spreading darkness."  Both Elf and hobbit seemed lost in thought for many moments.

"Well, Master, Gamgee," Glorfindel suddenly spoke, "You, for one, have shown your peoples worth.  Frodo, too, of course, but his was more a decree of destiny than of choice.  No, he had little option.  You, on the other hand, have stated you'd follow him through perils unknown, with nothing to gain, but much to lose."

"I suppose so, sir, but I don't feel very brave right now.  My thoughts are often filled to the brim with fears and doubts."

"It would be unnatural if you did otherwise.  Even the wisest and bravest of people feel such things.  No, the true strength is shown when one doesn't succumb to those feelings, despite their misgivings."

Sam looked a little dejected.  "But, sir, I'm no good at fightin' and will likely just be in the way," he said sadly.

Glorfindel gave him a reassuring smile.  "Fear not, Master Gamgee.  For not all fights are waged on a battlefield.  No, the much more important ones are fought from within.  Even the most skilled warrior or the sharpest blade pales in comparison to the strength of the heart.  I have not the ability of foresight that the Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel possess, but I truly feel that your part to play in this will be an important one.  Perhaps even more important than that of the Ring-bearer himself."

Sam opened his mouth as if to protest and deny such a thing, but Glorfindel put his hand up to stop him.  "Even the wise know not all ends, and who are we to say what will or will not occur.  No, the Quest and it's outcome remain clouded in mystery.  It will bring change to Middle Earth as assuredly as the Sun will rise on the 'morrow.  Whether this change be for good or ill, I know not.  We can only trust to hope now, for however small, it is the most precious thing any living being possesses.  Hope, and the will to live on.  This is all we can do."

Sam just nodded indicating his understanding, wondering to himself that he'd been around Elves so long he was beginning to understand their riddles!  Though there was still much that went over his simple hobbit head.  

"Come, the hour grows late and darkness is already upon us.  Let us make haste in our return." Glorfindel urged.

Sam followed obediently, though his thoughts remained fixed elsewhere.  There was much to think about.

~End Part 5~

TBC… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Background Notes:  Umm, nope, none here either… Oh, except about the  two lifetimes comment, I'm assuming Rivendell Glorfy is same as Gondolin Glorfy.  Have probs with it, meh, get over it.  ^_^  As the story goes, Glorfy of Gondolin (also known as Balrog Slayer) sent to Halls of Mandos and was reembodied by the Valar to eventually be our Rivendell Glorfy.  I haven't yet read in detail his story, so going by info found elsewhere.  So if my info wrong, then don't blame me, this is all hearsay.  ^_^

Oh and also, it is my -personal- opinion that Frodo never would have made it as far as he did without Sam, and thus the Ring would not have been destroyed and the Quest would have failed.  That is what I was alluding to when Glorfy mentions that Sam's role may be of even greater significance than the Ring-bearer. Once again, don't agree, fine with me, that's just how I see it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The plot bunnies are evil!  Gimme the end of the story evil bunnies!  Grrr!  Okay, now that that's outta my system, thanks everyone whose reviewed.  The bunnies are giving me other ideas not what I want.  Well, one of them gave me a decent one which has nothing to do with the series, but you can check it out anyhow if you feel like it.  It's just a short angsty oneshot from Leggy's POV.  Thank goodness they didn't give me any new series ideas.  OH and surprisingly I've also turned out chapter 6 so that should be up… eventually.  -_-;

And everyone seems to like the idea of forced servitude, which I totally go with.  ^_^  I have one thing to say, the twins in frilly cooking aprons!  ^_~

Oh and if my authors notes get funky for awhile, it's 'cus I'm dealing with exams, one of which I just totally failed (stupid Art History) and planning for final projects and so am pretty much living off of caffeine and sugar.  ^_^  Don't be offended or anything.  I'm just not thinking straight from lack of sleep.  Same goes for any stupid typos or grammatical errors.  I might have to ease off of the fan fic com. for awhile, but I promise, I'll still update as regularly as possible and check out my reviewers works when time permits.

~*~Stephie P.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To you guys who reviewed, I love you all and give you hugs and kisses till you shove me off.  Here are my replies to a few of them.  And I'm glad to hear your opinion.  Feedback = Food for the Soul!  

Note: If your not listed here it's because you a) reviewed after this chapter was posted or b) didn't put anything that needed a personal response. It doesn't mean I love you any less! ^,,^ Honest!

**Celeb Gwilwileth**:  As always, love ya!  You always review like the sec. it's posted.  It's magic I tell ya!

**Dragonfly, rabidsamfan, arabiasil**:  those are such great ideas!  I can definitely work with those, lol cooking for the hobbits, without kitchen help, that'd take like hours.  Them hobbits can eat.  ^_^ 

**Althea** :  I know doesn't it?  It broke my heart writing it, but I did anyway.  Heh heh.  Oh definitely, they feel bad, well, Elrohir especially.  In my mind Elrohir is the more sensitive of the two.

**Artemisa**:  Ya, know, I totally forgot about Lindir!  My bad!  Heh heh.  I skimmed over the Rivendell chapter before writing this but totally missed him!  Plus he's so seldom written about.  Hmm…. Maybe I'll give him a cameo later on just to make it up to him.  ^_^


	6. Part 6: Forgiveness?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of Sam & Elves:  Mischief in Imladris 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: The twins come across an admiring hobbit and decide to have some fun in Rivendell.  (Elrohir, Elladan, & Glorfindel)

Rated: G  

Posted:  February 21, 2004 

Author: Stephie P. a.k.a. TheSilentSenshi  

Contact:  thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com

Archive:  Sure, just tell me first so I know where it is.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I can't claim any of the lovely elves as mine, no matter how much I wish I could.  Alas, a genius by the name of Tolkien found them first.  So, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  I'll return them when I'm through, in relatively worn, but good condition.  

Notes: Okay, so Elrohir finally gets a chance to apologize to Sam, will he accept?  ^_~  This story has turned out way longer than expected.  Originally it was only supposed to be about 4 or 5 chapters long, now it's already up to 7.  It will most likely end at 8 or 9 though.  We'll see.  ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 6:  Forgiveness?

Elrohir woke up groggily, his normally sleek black hair flowed in tangles down his shoulders and his eyes were filled with exhaustion.  It was obvious to even the most casual observer that he had not rested well at all.  He glanced out his window and noticed the lengthening shadows.  Night had fallen.  He shot up like lightning, a look of panic on his finely structured face.  _"Oh Elbereth!  I hadn't meant to sleep that long! Please let the hobbit be safe!"_

He hurriedly washed up and changed into his robes, for he still wore his travel dusted tunic.  He roughly combed through his luxurious black hair and shot down the hall, running full-speed toward the doors leading out to the gardens.

As he approached though, he skidded to a sudden halt as he noticed two figures making their way to the house.  One extremely short, the other very tall.  He let out a long sigh of relief.  _'He is unharmed then.'_

He waited there for them hesitantly, prolonging the dreaded  meeting.  As they approached he stepped out from the shadows and gazed at them in apprehension.

"Elrohir…" Glorfindel acknowledged coldly.

"Glorfindel…" Elrohir nodded stiffly, before turning his attention on the hobbit.  "I just wanted to say on behalf of my brother and myself, that I am truly sorry.  I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us."  He glanced at the hobbit and smiled tentatively, his eyes pleading.

Glorfindel looked at him skeptically, but kept his mouth shut.  Sam, on the other hand flashed him a brilliant smile. 

"Sure, I mean, no real harm done, right?  Though I was mighty frightened out there for awhile, all is well now."

Elrohir looked at him guiltily.  "_Amin hiraetha.  _I truly am."  

Glorfindel didn't look too happy, to say the least.  Sam may have forgiven them, but Glorfindel certainly had not.  

As for Elrohir, his entire demeaner changed.  It was as if a great burden was removed from his shoulders.

"Elrohir, I believe you should go fetch your brother and meet us in your father's study." Glorfindel said gravely.

This did not seem to affect Elrohir's newly returned carefree mood in the least.  "Yes, of course, Glorfy."  He said flashing his companions an impish grin.

Glorfindel turned red… and then purple.  "ELROHIR!!! _Dina! _I've told you not to call me that!"  He said furiously.

"Yes, of course Glorfy," Elrohir repeated, this time adding a mock bow to his act.

"_Kela!_ Fetch your brother!  _Sii'!_" Glorfindel growled.

Elrohir had already disappeared down the hall and around the corner, leaving a fuming Glorfindel and confused hobbit in his wake.

"Those two will be the death of me one day.  They're worse than the Balrog." Glorfindel muttered under his breathe.  "Well, Master Gamgee," he says turning to the hobbit standing puzzled at his side,"I would advise you to attend this little… meeting… as well."

"What for?" Sam asked bewildered.

"Well, if you wish to see the twins live safely through this night, it would be in their best interest if you were present."

Sam looked positively scandalized.  "Surely Lord Elrond wouldn't harm his own sons!" He exclaimed.

"No, probably not, but I have a feeling he will be sorely tempted to before all is said and done."

Sam nodded. "I will go then."

The two made their way quietly to Lord Elrond's study.

-----

Elrohir stopped in front of Elladan's door and was about to knock, but thought better of it.  Instead, he barged in unannounced.

"Brother, the hobbit has returned with Glorfindel."

Elladan sat up in the bed from where he had been reclining, peacefully reading a book.  He grimaced upon hearing Elrohir's news. "Of all the ones to find him, it just _HAD_ to be Glorfy." He grumbled.

"He has called us to Father's study."

Elladan looked at him blankly before suddenly letting out a few choice Dwarvish expletives.  The Dwarves had a much more extensive and unrefined collection of curses than the Elves, and Elladan made good use of these.

"We had better go, 'Dan.  We're in enough trouble as is."

Elladan just nodded, grudgingly.  "Let us go then, to the Lion's den." He said, standing.

"Ilúvatar, help us." Elrohir muttered as they made their way silently to their father's study.

~End Part 6~

TBC… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations: 

_Amin hiraetha _= I'm sorry.  (I love the Elvish words for I'm sorry.  It's so pretty.  Makes me wanna ask for forgiveness more often, not that I do anything wrong to forgive, mind you.  ^_~)

_Dina _=  Be silent

_Kela _=  Go away 

_Sii' _=  Now

Please, I'm not fluent, if I have used any of the translations in a wrong way be sure to tell me so I can fix it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Background Notes:  When Glorfy says their worse than a Balrog, he would know, see prev. chapter for notes concerning this.  ^_^  Of course, he beat the Balrog, as for getting one up on the twins… well, we'll see…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More Notes:  Well, I was gonna wait until tomorrow to type/post this but I have some extra time and most of my normal reviewers have already gotten a chance to read the last chapter, so I figure a day early won't make much difference.  

Now, who actually thought I'd have Sam hold a grudge on the twins?  C'mon, I don't think it's in his nature to hold a grudge.  Oh and I pretty much have the ending thought up, though if you guys have any small ideas on humorous mishaps that can happen when the twins are cooking feel free to suggest.  I think the punishment will actually be funnier than the actual prank.  Heh heh.  At least funny for us, I don't think the twins will see it the same way.  ^_~

And I apologize for short chapters, I know some people don't like them, but if I made them longer I'd procrastinate in typing them and you wouldn't have updates on as regular a basis.  ^_^  Not to mention real-life time constraints.  I pretty much write til I feel a good ending point happens.  They are roughly 2-3 notebook pages long front and back.  So when writing them, they look much longer than they do typed up.  -_-;  Hope it doesn't bother anyone.  

Oh and if anyone is in the Philadelphia area and likes art, you should really check out the Manet and the Sea exhibition at the Philadelphia Museum of Art(Center City).  It goes on til May I think.  I was there this morning and it's pretty cool.  Though I probably would have enjoyed it more if it wasn't for a 4 page paper I now have to write on it for school.  -_-;  I really have to make it good after failing the exam last Thursday.  I feel like crying. –sniffle-

 ~*~Stephie P.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To you guys who reviewed, I love you all and give you hugs and kisses till you shove me off.  Here are my replies to a few of them.  And I'm glad to hear your opinion.  Feedback = Food for the Soul!  

Note: If your not listed here it's because you a) reviewed after this chapter was posted or b) didn't put anything that needed a personal response. It doesn't mean I love you any less! ^,,^ Honest!

**Celeb Gwilwileth**:  Yes, I am actually partial to the frilly aprons idea, I have a whole hilarious scenario planned out for it, but I won't give it away. At least not here.  ^_~  Gotta leave you guys –some- surprises, ne?

**Artemisa**:  Yes yes, poor everyone.  ^_^  This is a G rated torture fic.  Muahahaha.  J/K.  As for Elrond's reaction, that comes in next chapter, I already have it half written.  Lets just say Elrond is already frazzled from other happenings occurring in his abode(you'll find out that too next chapter) and is less than pleased to have more placed in his hands…  He may even need to leave the punishment for another in his household, *hint hint*  Someone that knows the twins very well indeed and knows just how to punish them. ^_~

**rabidsamfan**:  Yep, well, something gives our Sam strength to get through all that is to come.  I figure what better way to give him confidence than for one of his esteemed Elves to give him encouragement.  ^_^  As for sleep?  What is such a thing?  I haven't known it for 1 and a half years, since I started college.  Animation majors(at my school at least) are known to spend every waking (and sometimes non-waking) moment in the studios at school.  I'm lucky most nights to be in bed by 2.  Good thing they have lounges for naps set up around campus.  As for catching up with real life… not happening.  At least not for awhile yet, and even I need to escape sometimes.  I do that by giving you my stories and basking in your praises.  It keeps me going.  ^_^  Better than caffeine, even.  And what do you mean Sugar's not a food group?  Coulda fooled me.  Heh heh. ^_~

**Layla**:  Yes, they do have to do something nice for him & the other hobbits, though not necessarily enjoyable for them. ^_~  Having them show him around is much too tame a punishment methinks.  We have to make them suffer a little.  ^_^

**James**:  I'm rather fond of that line myself, though I'm not quite sure where it came from.  Thank the muses.  ^_^  Yes I have a good idea where I can stick Lindir for his cameo role, though he may not have any speaking parts…  


	7. Part 7: Elrond’s Troubles

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of Sam & Elves:  Mischief in Imladris 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: The twins come across an admiring hobbit and decide to have some fun.  (Elrohir, Elladan, Glorfindel & Elrond)

Rated: G  

Posted:  February 23, 2004 

Author: Stephie P. a.k.a. TheSilentSenshi  

Contact:  thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com

Archive:  Sure, just tell me first so I know where it is.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I can't claim any of the lovely elves as mine, no matter how much I wish I could.  Alas, a genius by the name of Tolkien found them first.  So, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  I'll return them when I'm through, in relatively worn, but good condition.  

Notes: Elrond finally discovers his sons mischief, what will his reaction be?  This chapter was originally going to be longer, but once again, like the first one, I decided to break it up due to time constraints on typing.  You shouldn't have to wait more than a day or two for the second half of it though.  So that's good.  This story is turning out to be way longer than it started out…  That's a good thing though, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 7:  Elrond's Troubles

Sam walked slowly and nervously behind Glorfindel.  He had not yet spoken personally with the Lord Elrond and was becoming increasingly anxious.

They came to a sudden stop in front of a large oak door.  Glorfindel knocked confidently on the smooth wood, the sound of his knuckles against the oak reverberating in the hallway.

A muffled "Come in," could be heard from the other side.

Glorfindel entered the room, his large frame blocking the small hobbit from view temporarily.

"_Heruamin_," he said with a bow.  He faltered at the sight of Elrond.

Sam took a hesitant peek from behind the protective form before him.  The Elf that sat at the desk in front of them looked frazzled, to say the least .  Even so, he was still an imposing figure, albeit a much more lifelike one than the aloof and untouchable Lord he had met before.

"Ah, Glorfindel.  _Creoso, mellonamin._  What brings you here?" he said without even looking up from the papers scattered about his desk.

"My Lord, are you all right?" Glorfindel asked worriedly.  He knew things had been extremely stressful lately and was concerned at Elrond's unkempt appearance.  It was a thing unheard of.  And it certainly did not bode well for the twins.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," was the much too quick reply, "It's just. Argh, where did I put that report!  I swear the Dwarves will be the death of me!  Gloin especially.  He is apparently unhappy with the presence of the Mirkwood Prince and his party of Elves.  I keep telling him there's nothing I can do about it!  All are welcome here.  Especially my own kin!  And as for the hobbits, bless their dear hearts, but they are eating me out of house and home!  The Dwarves are, of course even worse, and have virtually depleted the wine stores nearly single handedly!" He heaved a great sigh.  "I'm at my wits end, here! Thank Ilúvatar this will all soon be over."

At the comment about his friends, Sam's cheeks flushed with shame.  Glorfindel looked back at him apologetically and reached back to give him a reassuring pat on his curly head.  It made Sam feel a little better.  At least, his cheeks lost their red hue.

"Better now?" Glorfindel directed at Elrond.

"Yes, much.  _Diola lle_, my friend.  I needed that."

"What else are friends for?" Glorfindel said with a smile.

"Anyway, what brings you here?  Surely, not to listen to my rants?" Elrond said offhandedly, returning to his work.  Glorfindel stiffened perceptively.  Elrond would not like what he had to say.

"Well…"  Glorfindel said cautiously.

Elrond glanced up at his seneschal sharply. _"Naa rashwe?"_

"You could say that…" Glorfindel skirted.  He did not wish to burden his Lord with even more troubles, but knew it was inevitable.

"_Mani marte_?  Out with it.  I am in no mood for games."  Elrond said seriously.

"It's about the twins."  He answered quietly.

Elrond suddenly looked worried.  "Are they well?  What has happened?"

"Oh quite well, my Lord." Glorfindel answered, "Though I don't know for how much longer…" he muttered the last under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Elrond looked at the other Elf-lord apprehensively.

Glorfindel beckoned Sam forward and Elrond looked down at him surprised that he hadn't realized the hobbit was there sooner.  Now in the presence of his guest he once again exuded his lordly air, all trace of weariness fading in the blink of an eye, though some still remained in his eyes.

"What is this all about?" he asked glancing from Sam to Glorfindel and then back again.

Well, sir, your two sons were kind enough to be showin' me around the grounds, but when we got to the forests, they disappeared and I got mighty lost.  Mister Glorfindel here, was kind enough to show me the way back."

Neither Elf deigned to correct Sam his word use in Glorfindel's title.  It was a small matter really considering the matter at hand's importance.

At this exact moment Elrohir and Elladan had arrived in the hall way, but paused, not wanting to enter what would surely become an ugly scenario.

Their presence however did not go unnoticed.  

  
"ELLADAN!!!  ELROHIR!!!  I know you are out there!  Enter, this instant!"  Elrond commanded, his voice booming from within the study.

~End Part 7~

TBC… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations: 

_Heruamin _= My Lord

_Creoso, mellonamin_. = Welcome, my friend.

_Diola lle _= Thank you

_Naa rashwe_? = Is there trouble?

_Mani marte_? = What happened?

Please, I'm not fluent, if I have used any of the translations in a wrong way be sure to tell me so I can fix it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Background Notes:  Gloin was… not well received… by King Thranduil when he last visited Mirkwood with Bilbo…  ^_^  Yeah, that's an understatement.  So of course, he wasn't happy with the presence of Legolas.  He even makes a comment during the counsel in the books when Legolas reveals Gollum's escape.  That is actually what inspired Elrond's little problem here in this chapter.  I wonder how he took it when he discovered Gimli's friendship with him upon their return from the Quest?

When I say Legolas is Elrond's kin, I don't mean relative specifically, though it's not totally impossible, heck every one of Tolkien's characters seem to be related in one way or another, but the comment was meant more in the way of his own kind, or another Elf than by blood.

Though Glorfindel does work for Elrond (or at least works _with_ him) he is also an Elf Lord, but he has made Imladris his home.  So, though he retains his title, he's not _the_ Elf Lord.  Umm… did that make any sense at all?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More Notes:  Okay, you don't get his full reaction til next chapter -_-; Originally it would have been in this chapter, but as I said, I had to break the chapter up.  It's funny, the few long chapters I do end up with, I end up breaking down in any case.  Oh well, small price to pay for fast updates, ne?   How will they be punished?  Well, as most of you have guessed it will have something to do with cooking, and I would appreciate anyone who has mishaps the two can get into if you'd e-mail them to me.  I am not a cook and have tried to avoid such labors most of my life, so I have a few ideas, but if you guys have any I can elaborate on, I'd appreciate.  I intend to devote an entire chapter to our twins disastrous cooking experiences.

Oh and out of curiosity, does anyone know exactly what a seneschal is?  Thanks.

 ~*~Stephie P.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To you guys who reviewed, I love you all and give you hugs and kisses till you shove me off.  Here are my replies to a few of them.  And I'm glad to hear your opinion.  Feedback = Food for the Soul!  

Note: If your not listed here it's because you a) reviewed after this chapter was posted or b) didn't put anything that needed a personal response. It doesn't mean I love you any less! ^,,^ Honest!

**Celeb Gwilwileth**:  No worries.  You're still my important reviewer no matter when you review.  ^_^

**rabidsamfan**:  Heh heh.  Yes I just couldn't help myself with the Glorfy comment.  I can so picture the twins doing something like that with our poor respectable seneschal.  Thanks for the cooking ideas, though I don't know much about cooking so a few of them went over my simple head.  ^_^  I'm not a big cheese person, but I'll take your suggestions into account and try to eat healthier.  ^_~

**Fuji**:  Yes, they do don't they?  Or maybe we just like to punish them? ^_~  Yeah, Sam's forgiveness was a little quick, but that's how it worked out when I wrote it.  Just because he's happily forgiven them, though, doesn't mean he'll be wandering around with them in a forest again anytime soon…   Besides, even though he's forgiven them, noone else will.  ^_^

**Annie**:  I'm glad you reviewed then.  It always amazes me how many people read stories and never review them.  I try to always leave some comment for the stories I read.  I'm glad you like how I portray their characters.  The Elves are especially difficult, since Tolkien often has them not speak very much so I have to take it upon myself to figure out what they'd say amongst themselves, without betraying any of Tolkiens work.  I'm glad I've succeeded and am honored you think my work 'one of the jewels at ffn'.  ^_^  Keep reading. 

**arabiasil**:  Lol, I love that movie too.  And yeah there are Sam's out there, but the world would be such a nicer place if there were more of them around, don't you think?  You make me blush with your praise (not that I mind, quite the opposite in fact) ^_~

**Artemisa**:  LOL, well, here it is.  As for the fast updates, I believe I've mentioned it to someone before, I have to update before I lose interest in a story or fandom.  I have a bad habit of leaving things unfinished, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that.  ^_~  As for who it is that ends up punishing them, you'll just have to wait and see.  Can't give everything away, right?  Though it should happen in the next part, so you needn't wait long.  ^_^  And I was wondering, I know English isn't your native language, what is?  If you don't mind my asking.  ^_^


	8. Part 8: Disappointment

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of Sam & Elves:  Mischief in Imladris 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: The twins come across an admiring hobbit and decide to have some fun.  (Elrohir, Elladan, & Glorfindel)

Rated: G  

Posted:  February 26, 2004 

Author: Stephie P. a.k.a. TheSilentSenshi  

Contact:  thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com

Archive:  Sure, just tell me first so I know where it is.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I can't claim any of the lovely elves as mine, no matter how much I wish I could.  Alas, a genius by the name of Tolkien found them first.  So, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  I'll return them when I'm through, in relatively worn, but good condition.  

Notes: Elrond finally discovers his sons mischief, what will his reaction be?  Though we do not find out the twins punishment just yet, we do get to see who it is that will be their punisher in the end.  ^_^  Read on to find out who's mercy they will be left at.  *suddenly throws confetti into the air* That was in celebration of this being the longest fic I've written thus far, in both word length and chapter amount.  ^_^ *Hands out glasses of Miruvor*.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 8:  Disappointment

The twins slipped silently into the study, positioning themselves beside Sam and Glorfindel, the latter giving them a reproachful look.

"Now, please, _ion-nin_, what is all this about losing my guest in the woods?"  Elrond said staring at his sons sternly.  

Elrohir glanced at Sam, who was smiling at them encouragingly, before suddenly finding his feet very interesting and casting his gaze downwards, thusly avoiding the accusing gaze of his father.

"We're sorry _Ada_.  We didn't mean anything by it, really." He said softly before going quiet, his eyes still down cast.  

"It was just a small prank, father.  We meant no harm." Elladan said hastily, taking over for his brother.

Elrond did not look at all pleased with his sons explaination.  "Be that as it may, you went too far.  So, you consider the leaving of an important guest of your home in the woods unprotected as not a grievous offense?" Elrond asked demandingly.

Sam blushed slightly at being called an important guest by the imposing yet respected Elf Lord.  Elrond stood and sighed deeply before pacing in front of the crackling fireplace located in the warm and cozy study.

"You are young lords here, my sons, and I expected more than this from you."  Elrond said quietly, disappointment lacing his words.

This calm acceptance of their misdeeds was unexpected and the twins feared it even more than if their father had ranted.

Despite their pranks and mischievous nature, the twins respected their father and did not like disappointing him.  They were suddenly filled with shame at their actions.  Silence prevailed in the room as the time ticked by.

The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of rushing footsteps out in the hall.  Suddenly, a breathtakingly beautiful she-elf burst into the room.  "_Ada_, I must …" Arwen trailed off as she noticed the grave atmosphere and the presence of her unnaturally quiet brothers and a grim Glorfindel.  She was no fool.

"Oh, brothers, what have you done now?" She asked incredulously.  

The twins looked at her guiltily their hearts weighing down further in their chests.  If they did not like disappointing their father, they liked disappointing their little sister even less.

"Your brothers took it upon themselves to show our guest here the woods of Imladris and for some reason decided to leave him there unattended."  Elrond explained slowly.

Arwen glanced at her brothers disbelievingly, then looked down at the hobbit who she had only just noticed, being preoccupied with her brothers and father.  She was surprised to see him.  She had not yet met the halflings that had traveled here from the Shire herself, but had heard much about them from Estel.

Her disappointment in her brothers doubled, for she had learned of the hobbits trusting, merry, and almost naïve nature.  She was saddened that her kin would take advantage of the little folk.  She nodded at the hobbit, then looked askance at her older siblings.

"You didn't, did you?"

One look at the guilty expressions on the twins faces, however, told her that they _had_.  

"Really, brothers, you haven't even been home more than a day and already this!" She shook her head sadly.  "I just can't believe you two."

The twins looked down at their feet thoroughly chastised.

Elrond sighed deeply from across the room.  "I just can't deal with this right now…  I already have so many other more pressing matters to attend to.  Unfortunately, you are no longer little Elflings  that I can give a nice thorough spanking to and send you off on your way.  Though, Elbereth knows you'd deserve it.  You are much too old for that now.  What am I going to do with you…?" He trailed off unable to answer his own question.

"Oh, _Ada_…" Arwen demurred.  Five sets of eyes turned towards her.  "I have an idea." She said with disarming innocence.

The twins looked at her in apprehension.  They knew that look in her eyes well, and it did not bode well.

"What is it Arwen?" Elrond asked in a tired, yet curious voice.

"Oh, _Ada_, now, do you _really_ want me to ruin the surprise?"

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other, twin looks of terror etched on their faces.

~End Part 8~

TBC… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations: 

_ion-nin _= My son (Can someone tell me what the plural would be, please.  Thanks.  I'm well aware I gave the wrong tense, and will make the necessary corrections when I can. I just really like the Elvish word. ^_^)

_Ada _= Father (well actually its probably more like dad, since Adar is father.  *shrugs*.  Ada is cuter, so that's what I use.  Besides, that's what Arwen calls him in the movies.) 

Please, I'm not fluent, if I have used any of the translations in a wrong way be sure to tell me so I can fix it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Background Notes:  … Nope, none, really.  I know, shocking, isn't it.  ^_~  Oh wait, one thing, Estel is the Elves name for Aragorn while he was raised among them.  I figure Arwen would probably be more inclined to use that name than his birth one if only out of habit than anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More Notes:  So, Elrond didn't fly off the handle, surprise surprise.  ^_^  He's much too stressed out to do that.  He just wants the day to be over with.  How will Arwen punish them?  We shall find out soon.  SO tune in for the upcoming chapters.  Though my updates _may_, and I stress the may, take longer to be posted than I have yet.  I know what I want to happen, but I'm not sure exactly how I want it to happen.  If you get my meaning.  ^_^  Plus I have way too much RL stuff to do.  Though I may surprise us all with a sudden burst of inspiration and have the next chapter out faster than expected.  We shall see, I make no guarantees, either way.

Thank you everyone for all of you wonderful and thoughtful suggestions and I promise to keep them all in mind as I write.  I have a feeling the next chapter will be a lot of fun.  

Thank you everyone, also for all of the cooking tips.  They will be useful, I'm sure.

Well, that's it for today.  I'm amazed at the following my story seems to have generated.  I love you all!  And I'm glad you like it so far.  Oh and I've given up trying to predict how long this story will end up being.  It's easier to just go with the flow.  ^_^

And as incentive, the other hobbits should appear in the next chapter.  Hee hee, I already have something I want Pippin to say that the twins will not take kindly to.  The hobbits shall find much amusement at their expense.

 ~*~Stephie P.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To you guys who reviewed, I love you all and give you hugs and kisses till you shove me off.  Here are my replies to a few of them.  And I'm glad to hear your opinion.  Feedback = Food for the Soul!  

Note: If your not listed here it's because you a) reviewed after this chapter was posted or b) didn't put anything that needed a personal response. It doesn't mean I love you any less! ^,,^ Honest!

**Celeb Gwilwileth**:  Lol, the day of their punishment swiftly approaches.  

**rabidsamfan**:  Yes, I think I'd love to see a frazzled Elrond.  Hee hee, I can picture it now.  As for the Elvish phrases, I'm glad to be of help.  I get virtually all of mine from 'www. grey-company .org / Language'(no spaces)  and a book on Middle-Earths Languages.  Lol, not a jerky fan either.  I'm more of a steak and chicken kinda girl.  Good thing I live at home/commute so I needn't worry about food keeping.  Thanks for all the cooking tips.  They'll definitely come in handy.  Not, I of course don't cook the meat, I let my mom do that, wouldn't want to ruin a perfectly good piece of meat.

**Fuji**:  I pity them too.  Even more so for what I plan to do to them in the next chapters.  ^_^

**Annie**:  Come to think of it, you're right, not many people do go in depth into all Elrond must deal with when all these people suddenly drop onto his doorstep virtually unannounced.  It's not like he was expecting most of them.  Maybe the hobbits from Gandalf and of course Estel(Aragorn) but the others probably didn't send much notice before their arrival.  As for keeping to canon, I think that even if it is fanfiction it should reflect the world Tolkien created, though it can be fun to play around with it sometimes.  I mean, he gives so much information about Middle Earth it would be a shame not to use it.  I have nothing against movieverse, I love the movies, (except for the murder of one of my favorite Elves grr…) but there's so much more to the story.  I like to try and use it to enrich my stories and cater to both book and movie fans alike. 

**arabiasil**:  Thank you for the lovely e-mails and good luck with the horse farm your wishing for.  ^_~  I want a horse too.  *pout*

**Arwen Baggins**:  We will probably hear what the hobbits have to say in the next chapter.  *returns evil laugh*  This will be fun.  ^_^

**MarySuesREvil**:  Yup Elrond is furious, he's just too overwhelmed to want to deal with it right now.  I, too, wish we had seen more of the twins in the books and movie, but that's why we have fanfiction, ne?  Thanks for the corrections on the elvish, that is where I got it from.  I will try and fix them when I get a chance.  As I said, I love Elvish, but am far too busy to try and become fluent in it.  So, I have to rely on other people that actually know what they are talking about.  Feel free to point out any mistakes I may make in the future.  I will check those sites you gave me when I have extra time.

**Althea**:  Yes, as this chapter reveals, they both are beginning to feel bad about what they did.  They just needed to be given a push in the right direction.  Yes, poor Elrond indeed.  It must be hard on him.  All these unannounced guests showing up at his doorstep.  Anyone would be frazzled.  As for Sam's embarrassment, well, let's just say the twins will be far more embarrassed than he, though we shall see how I decide to make his meeting with the other hobbits turn out.

**Artemisa**:  Glad you love it.  ^_^  LOL.  Really, maybe you can teach me then.  Heh.  I'll warn you though, I doubt I'd be a very good student.

**Jas**:  Thank you for your suggestions.  You've read my mind.  ^_~


	9. Part 9: Sister’s Prerogative

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of Sam & Elves:  Mischief in Imladris 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: The twins come across an admiring hobbit and decide to have some fun.  (Elrohir, Elladan, Glorfindel, Elrond, & Arwen)

Rated: G  

Posted:  March 1, 2004 

Author: Stephie P. a.k.a. TheSilentSenshi  

Contact:  thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com

Archive:  Sure, just tell me first so I know where it is.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I can't claim any of the lovely elves as mine, no matter how much I wish I could.  Alas, a genius by the name of Tolkien found them first.  So, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  I'll return them when I'm through, in relatively worn, but good condition.  

Notes:  The twins are anxious and Arwen's loving it!  Already chapter 9… I can hardly believe it myself.  This is yet another totally unexpected chapter.  Originally I was going to head straight into the next morning, but then I decided I just had to let Arwen vent.  Everyone's reviews inspire me and make this story even longer than intended.  Which is a good thing.  ^_~  Rabidsamfan's review especially helped in bringing about this chapter.  Here's Arwen's 'revenge', for you. Thanks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 9:  Sister's Prerogative 

Elrond looked at his youngest child and sighed.  "All right, my daughter, I trust your judgement.  Just try to avoid any permanent damage," he said, his eyes glittering with amusement.  Whatever his daughter came up with, it would surely be worth seeing.

After gaining her father's approval she turned back to the twins who were cowering, looking at her with wide eyes and unconcealed fear.  They knew their sister's punishment would be far worse than any lecture from their father.

"Elladan, Elrohir.  You will meet me in the kitchens at precisely 8 o'clock tomorrow morning," When the twins opened their mouths to respond, she simply shook her head and wagged a finger at them as though they were children being scolded.  "Ah ah ah. No complaining.  And if you are even a moment late, your punishment shall be doubled." The twins gulped loudly.  "Sam," she said turning to the worried halfling, "You will be there as well, and bring your hobbit friends with you."  

Sam looked at her commanding figure, slightly frightened.  "Y-Yes ma'am," he squeaked out.

She smiled at him reassuringly before turning back to the twins with a menacing glare.  "I mean it, brothers, do not try my patience tomorrow and you just may survive.

Another audible gulp issued forth from the fearful twins and resounded in the otherwise silent room.

With one final parting glare at the twins Arwen swept out gracefully in a swish of satin skirts from the room and the five males still staring after her.  She had totally forgotten her original reason for seeking her father out, but, no matter.  She had plans to make.

-----

_Later that evening…_

Arwen was busily sifting through a large trunk filled with clothes.  She let out a frustrated growl.  "I know they're here somewhere!  Where are they?!"  She sifted some more before she found what she'd been searching for.  She clutched two near identical articles of clothing to her breast gleefully, a look of utter bliss etched into her already exquisite features.

All her waiting had paid off.  She had waited centuries for such an opportunity and finally, after all these years it had presented itself.  She would finally deal out retribution to her wayward siblings for all the horrid pranks they had played on her as an elfling.  They had driven her to stay with her grandparents in Lothlorien for uncounted years.  Not that she didn't love her grandparents and their abode, of course.  

And, sure, there was also the matter of the hobbit, and she truly felt her brothers deserved this punishment for taking advantage of the poor dear.  However, that did not stop her from reveling in her new position as judge, jury, and executioner.  

An evil grin spread across her luscious lips.  Oh yes, those two devils deserved everything they have coming to them.

-----

_Elsewhere…_

Sam had told his fellow hobbits that they would meet in the kitchen at 8 o'clock the next morning.  When questioned, he simply blushed and answered so softly only one with Elven hearing would have been able to pick up the words.  And his friends were not blessed with such a gift.

The other hobbits stared at him worriedly for awhile, but when it became clear he wasn't going to elaborate further, they shrugged and went about their way.  After all, what matter did it make why, so long as it provided them an excuse to explore the kitchens some more.

-----

_Meanwhile…_

Elrohir turned to his twin, his teeth worrying his lower lip.  "'Dan, what do you suppose she has planned?"

Elladan looked over at his brother, his eyes also filled with worry.  "I honestly don't know 'Ro, but I fear to find out."

"Me too." Elrohir sighed.

Soon after they both fell into a restless sleep, their sister's intentions haunting their dreams.

~End Part 9~

TBC… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations: 

_I don't think I used any this chapter… Hmm…_

Please, I'm not fluent, if I have used any of the translations in a wrong way be sure to tell me so I can fix it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Background Notes:  Arwen did stay with her grandparents (Celeborn & Galadriel)  for many years at a time.  She was away on a 'visit' there throughout Aragorn's entire childhood, and I don't think they met til he was in his 20's.  Though I could be wrong about his age, I know it wasn't until he was older.  SO I've given her a reason to have left.  *grins wickedly*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More Notes:  Muahahaha!  I'm evil, as Fuji so kindly pointed out.  I couldn't help myself.  Oh, and don't worry, Arwen won't make them wear a dress or anything, though they'll probably think it's just as bad…  And I also know the hobbits were slightly OOC, but I'm not great at writing hobbits.  I'm better at Elves.  Sam's different some how…Maybe because we have a lot in common ^_~.  And I know this chapter was probably short even by my standards, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging too long.  Y'know, I think scaring the twins half to death is almost punishment enough…  Though that doesn't mean I still won't torture them some more… ^_^

 ~*~Stephie P.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To you guys who reviewed, I love you all and give you hugs and kisses till you shove me off.  Here are my replies to a few of them.  And I'm glad to hear your opinion.  Feedback = Food for the Soul!  

Note: If your not listed here it's because you a) reviewed after this chapter was posted or b) didn't put anything that needed a personal response. It doesn't mean I love you any less! ^,,^ Honest!

Oh and if I missed anyone, it's ff.net's fault.  They're not showing me my reviews or author alerts.  *sobs*  Stupid site.  

**Celeb Gwilwileth**:  So am I evil enough?.  

**rabidsamfan**:  Lol, actually my mom was in the same room when I read your review.  After conveying your message she looked at me strangely til I explained.  Then, she still looked at me strangely, but that's nothing new.  ^_^  Yes, I'm sure this will indeed be sweet revenge for Arwen.  But it also proves that she can be just as mischievious and scheming as them, ne?  They must get it from their mother's side.  I find it difficult thinking of Elrond as a prankster even when he was younger.  He seems more suited to be a target.  ^_^  Maybe that's how their parents met.  ^_~

**Fuji**:  I know, aren't I?  I've tried to change but gave it up as a lost cause long ago.  ^_^  Even I can't figure my mind out.

**Annie**:  Lol.  Which elf was your favorite?  They omitted over half of them!  ^_^  -sigh-  Alas, I didn't get to see my twins.  –sniffle-.

**Arwen Baggins**:  Heehee.  I, myself, am an only child so I'm glad I'm getting the sibling vibes right.  Yes, Elrond realized anything their sister did to them would be far worse and definitely more effective than a lecture.

**Althea**:  

**Artemisa**:  


	10. Part 10: Fire?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Of Sam & Elves: Mischief in Imladris  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: The twins come across an admiring hobbit and decide to have some fun. (Elrohir, Elladan, & Arwen)  
  
Rated: G  
  
Posted: March 4, 2004 (Or would've been if ff.net had let me login yesterday...); March 5, 2004  
  
Author: Stephie P. a.k.a. TheSilentSenshi  
  
Contact: thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com  
  
Archive: Sure, just tell me first so I know where it is.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I can't claim any of the lovely elves as mine, no matter how much I wish I could. Alas, a genius by the name of Tolkien found them first. So, I'm just borrowing them for a little while. I'll return them when I'm through, in relatively worn, but good condition.  
  
Notes: Yet another little interlude... Don't worry, I really expect the good stuff to start next chapter. I swear my chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter... Well, so does my free time, for that matter... Anyways, I'll make up for it by getting the next chapter out sometime this weekend(hopefully). If not then next week definitely. I start Spring Break. Yay!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 10: Fire?!  
  
Elrohir awoke to the sounds of the birds outside singing their morning songs. A smile played about his lips. He rolled over and glanced out of the window to the slowly rising sun. His smile faded as he recalled the events of the past 24 hours.  
  
With a resigned sigh he sat up and looked over at his still slumbering brother beside him. "We've landed ourselves in quite a predicament, brother." He said softly.  
  
Almost as if he had heard his brother's musings, Elladan began to stir from his restful sleep, slowly coming awake. His twilight colored eyes slowly lost their glazed look, blinked a few times, before focusing on his already awake twin. With a groan he sat up.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked his brother.  
  
"Not yet 8, but it will be soon enough, I figure. Perhaps we should get there soonest, so that this will all be over faster?" Elrohir suggested.  
  
"Aye, brother. That is a good idea."  
  
Elrohir suddenly turned to face his twin, his grey eyes glittering with an emotion bordering on fear. "Brother, that look in Arwen's eyes last night... You don't suppose she'd do something truly terrible to us, do you?"  
  
"Of course not! We are her only siblings, after all." Elladan reassured, though the insecurity in the depths of his own grey eyes belied his words.  
  
"Even so," Elrohir hesitated, "I'm frightened."  
  
Elladan looked at his brother sadly. "I am as well," he said simply.  
  
Without another word said the two stood and began to ready themselves for whatever the day may bring.  
  
It did not take them long and they were soon making their way along the hall towards the kitchens. A few servants bustled about, but the rest of the house was quiet, it's residents still sleeping peacefully.  
  
They arrived to find the kitchens nearly empty, but for a few servants. Looking about them more thoroughly, they noticed their sister was also already there. She was talking animatedly with a tall older elleth who was obviously the one in charge of the kitchens. Arwen had not yet noticed her brothers entrance.  
  
They hesitated a moment before slowly walking up to the two elf-women. Arwen turned on her heel when she heard them approach, a scowl on her face, directed at whoever dare interrupt her conversation. When she saw who it was, however, her features relaxed and held nothing more than eager innocence. Too much innocence, in fact. This made the twins suspicious.  
  
"You're here!" She said happily, clapping her hands together in joy. It was almost as though she had expected them not to show up at all, let alone early.  
  
"And you're early, too. I'm not quite ready for you yet, though." She then looked them up and down before her gaze halted at the dark blue dress robes they wore.  
  
"Tsk tsk. These robes won't do at all." She mused aloud. The twins shared a confused look with each other before looking once again at Arwen.  
  
"But, sister, what is wrong with our attire?" asked a thoroughly bemused Elrohir.  
  
"Despite what you may believe, my brothers, I do not wish you to go up in flames due to those ridiculous loose robes you wear when you're here. I don't know what you and Ada see in them. We do not need a fire on our hands. Now, if I were you, I'd hurry back upstairs and change into something more comfortable. You have precisely 20 minutes to get changed and the be back down here. Now, I have something I must attend to. Remember. 20 minutes."  
  
With that she left them staring after her in shock, curiosity, confusion, and slight fear. Had she said fire?!  
  
~End Part 10~  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Translations:  
  
Elleth: Female elf... I think. -_-; Ada: Dad/Father  
  
Please, I'm not fluent, if I have used any of the translations in a wrong way be sure to tell me so I can fix it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Background Notes: None needed. Oh except I realized belatedly that I had the twins falling asleep in the same room, when it is more likely they had separate rooms. In fact, I wrote them having separate rooms in an earlier chapter... -_-; No, this means nothing, except maybe they needed to support each other for the eminent horrors soon to be released upon them... I'm making a note of this for those of you with sick minds who read way more into innocent situations than there is. Y'know, people like me. *g* It's nothing more than brotherly love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More Notes: I fooled you all didn't I?! ^_^ Nope, no fire yet. Though I'm fairly sure there will be one eventually... As I've said before, even with Spring break approaching, I find myself increasingly busy with college. Most of my teachers want our entire Final Projects planned out and started when it's not even mid-semester yet. Argh. Oh well. Oh and for my Digital Multimedia project I'm doing a LotR's themed assignment. I figure if I have to do this, might as well do it on something I enjoy, ne? I was also surprised at all the positive feedback from last chapter., I was afraid everyone would be made at me making Arwen seem slightly evil. It was also me venting out my school frustrations. Glad you all enjoyed.  
  
~*~Stephie P.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To you guys who reviewed, I love you all and give you hugs and kisses till you shove me off. Here are my replies to a few of them. And I'm glad to hear your opinion. Feedback = Food for the Soul!  
  
Note: If your not listed here it's because you a) reviewed after this chapter was posted or b) didn't put anything that needed a personal response. It doesn't mean I love you any less! ^,,^ Honest!  
  
Yay, I got my reviews. *Sniffles* I'm so happy. Took ff.net long enough to acknowledge them.  
  
Celeb Gwilwileth: Yes, revenge can be a sweet sweet thing. ^_^  
  
rabidsamfan: Lol. Yes I'm sure they will. Not to mention what the other hobbits will think.  
  
Fuji: If you really wanna know what they're gonna wear and ruin the surprise I think I mentioned it in one of my other chapters authors notes. ^_~ I have a very funny idea on what to do to them. After that, I'm not sure where it will go, though. Insanity will reign, that is the only thing I know for certain. And yes, the hobbits will play a big part (if I go with my current plan, but I can be fickle and change my mind at a moments notice...-_-;) Yes, alas, most of us became a lost cause the moment we stepped into the fanfiction world... Oh, so I'm being successful in my suspense build up. Good to hear. ^_^  
  
Annie: Oh, we make a pair. My favorite twin is Elrohir! ^_^ He's second only to my blonde archer, Legolas. ^_^ Don't be scared. I won't hurt them... too much. ^_~  
  
Althea: Well, I figure who would be able to scare two fully grown male elves, who are fearless in the face of orcs. The answer: A woman, and not just any woman, but their little sister.  
  
Artemisa: Actually, I'm not a huge fan of Arwen myself, mainly because she stole Glorfy's part in the movie, and slowed down the movies with all that romantic drabble between her and Aragorn. Other than that, though she's just another character to exploit for my sick and twisted purposes. Look at Althea's message for the reason why I decided to use her.  
  
Arabiasil: Oh yes, I loved that part too! Would have been better if they hadn't cut out ol' Glorfy though... *pout* ~~~~~ Hey, look at all the reviewers whose names start with A's. Sorry, don't mind me, I find stupid stuff like that amusing... -_-; 


	11. Part 11: The First Phase of Punishment

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of Sam & Elves:  Mischief in Imladris 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: The twins come across an admiring hobbit and decide to have some fun.  (Elrohir, Elladan, Glorfindel, Arwen, & Elrond)

Rated: G  

Posted:  March 11, 2004

Author: Stephie P. a.k.a. TheSilentSenshi  

Contact:  thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com

Archive:  Sure, just tell me first so I know where it is.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I can't claim any of the lovely elves as mine, no matter how much I wish I could.  Alas, a genius by the name of Tolkien found them first.  So, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  I'll return them when I'm through, in relatively worn, but good condition.  

Notes: The twins find out what the first part of their punishment entails, Arwen's enjoying their unease, and the hobbits worry after Sam.  

The punishment begins, which means there shouldn't be too many more chapters. :(  Don't worry though, after this story I have another one planned out and in the works.

Okay guys, I know everyone didn't like the shortness of the last chapter, so I tried to make this one slightly longer than what I've been doing to make up for it.  That's why it wasn't posted sooner.  I hope it meets with approval.  And if you guys actually laugh or get even a small amount of humor from it, please let me know.  I'm terribly nervous when it comes to doing humor scenes and don't have much confidence in it.  Oh and more hobbit interaction ahead. ^_^ I've kinda been ignoring them lately…  And I know it's slightly slow moving, but it's setting everything up for the next chapter.  Sorry. |-_-;|  Hope you like it anyways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 11:  The First Phase of Punishment

After leaving her brothers, Arwen gracefully traveled to her chambers.  Chuckling inwardly at the look she'd seen on her brothers faces.  _'Ai, this will be a fun day, for sure.'_

She stopped in front of a beautifully carved wooden door and entered her rooms.  She looked around slowly, then walked over to the chair she'd laid the pieces of clothing out on the night before.  With one final cursory glance at the lacey cloth, she nodded her head in satisfaction and scooped them carefully into her arms.  With a last look over her shoulder to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she left her quarters and made her way back to the kitchens.

-----

After getting over the initial shock, Elladan and Elrohir wasted no time in following their sister from the kitchens and rushing in the direction of their own chambers. "What do you suppose that was all about?" Elrohir asked, panting as they continued to jog at a fast pace along the corridors, ignoring the curious glances garnered by several servants that were preparing for the mornings activities. "I don't know.  What could she have in store for us that involves fire, of all elements?"  Elladan replied nervously, neither slowing from their quick trot. "I'm not sure I want to know.  Well, whatever it is she has planned, I think it wise to take her advice on our attire, don't you agree?"  "Aye, brother, we are like minded in this matter." 

"Y'know, all we get from her are hints and small snippets to help us guess.  Why won't she just tell us, already!  It's so frustrating!  The suspense is going to kill me if she doesn't hurry up and do it herself."  Elrohir groaned.

"Yes, well, that's our sister for you.  She acts all innocent, but deep down she's just as mischievous as us."

"Not to mention being such a tease. No, brother, she's worse, because she hides it so well. Everyone knows we're pranksters.  Only a select few are aware of the beauteous Evenstar's playful nature."

"We could always threaten to tell Estel on her…"

"Oh come now, _muindor_.  He already knows.  Poor guy's probably put up with more of her mischief than we have."

"Well, I don't hear him complaining…"

"No, indeed not…"

After a moment they both burst out laughing.  Their poor foster brother would indeed know much of Arwen that she hides from others.

"Do you think we can acquire his assistance in this matter?" Elladan asked once their chuckles had subsided.

"No, he's probably busy.  I think he mentioned an outing with Legolas today.  Besides, we don't have time to track him down, even if he were willing to help."

After this reminder of their time constraints, the twins put on an extra burst of speed to run the last leg of their journey to their rooms, which were conveniently situated beside each other.

Each flung the door to their respective rooms wide open, and dashed to their bureaus.  Opening their drawers none to gently, they sifted through their clothing before pulling out a spare tunic and leggings.  Pulling off their more formal robes, they hopped into a pair of black leggings, pulled on their equally black thigh high boots, followed by a snowy white shirt and, finally, laced up their over tunics.  

Elladan chose to wear a dark red tunic, while Elrohir chose a deep blue.  Though the color was different, the style and cut of the cloth was the same.  

After taking an extra moment to tidy their slick black hair, they both opened their doors and stepped into the hallway at the exact same time.  They glanced at each other only mildly surprised, for after several centuries of such occurrences, they no longer wondered at their odd ability to move or speak in sync, and chalked it up to their twinship.

After only a moment they dashed down the corridors shouting apologies to the poor hapless servants who had the bad luck to get in their way.

They didn't waste a moment and soon skidded none too gracefully into the now bustling kitchen.

All in all they only used 15 of the 20 minutes they'd been given.

They stood there several moments catching their breath before Arwen returned from her own chores.  They eyed the bundle of cloth in her arms suspiciously.  She smiled at them sweetly.

"Oh, good.  You're already here."

-----

Meanwhile… In another wing of the house… 

The hobbits yawned tiredly, but grudgingly got up from their nice warm comfortable beds.  They had promised Sam a trip to the kitchens, and hopefully could grab a bite to eat when they got there.

"Merry…" Pippen whispered as he pulled on his hobbit-sized clothes.

"Yes, Pip.  What is it?" Merry, who was doing likewise, whispered back.

"Why're we goin' to the kitchens, again?  I mean aside from the obvious…" He quickly amended.  

"I'm not sure.  Sam wouldn't say.  He's been aweful close-lipped about whatever it was that happened yesterday."  Merry sighed.  "I wish he'd just tell us."

"Um, yeah, me too.  Merry, do you think they've got any of them little cakes left over from last nights dinner?  They were mighty yummy."

Merry gave him a sidelong glance and sighed again, shaking his head.  _'A one track mind…'_

"I honestly don't know Pip.  Why don't you wait til we get there and then ask the Elves in the kitchens?"

"Oh, right, right!  Why didn't I think of that?" Pippin exclaimed, apparently happy with Merry's advice.

"Merry held back a groan before pulling a now fully clothed Pippin to his feet.  "Gee, I don't know Pip.  Now, we'd best get a move on." He looks around the now vacant room.  "Looks like Sam and Frodo are already on their way."

Pippin just nodded in agreement before following along obediently.

"Oh, and Merry…"

Merry groaned.  It was going to be a long day…

-----

Down the hallway outside the hobbits rooms… 

Frodo gave a sidelong glance to Sam, who walked beside him, shuffling along slowly, his eyes down cast.

"Y'know, Sam.  You can tell me anything, if something's bothering you."

Sam just shook his head.

"I know that Mister Frodo, it's just that it's mighty embarrassin'!"

"Oh, Sam.  You know I'd never laugh at you."  Frodo said earnestly.

"Oh, I know that _you_ wouldn't, Mister Frodo, it's just… the others…"  Sam said, with rosy cheeks, glancing over his shoulder as Merry and Pippin exit their room and jog to catch up to the two now stationary hobbits.

Frodo nodded, but looked at Sam sadly.

"I understand, Sam, and I'll respect you're wishes.  For now."

Sam breathed an audible sign of relief.  "Thank you, Mister Frodo!"

-----

Back in the kitchens… 

The twins eyed Arwen warily.

"Okay, brothers.  First order of business.  The first phase of your punishment…"

The twins eyes widened.  _'First phase.  Meaning there was more than one?!'_

They groaned.  It figured.

"Ahem…" Arwen noticeably cleared her throat and glared at them threateningly.  "As I was saying.  The first phase of your punishment.  You will put these on.  Immediately."  As she said this she held up the pieces of clothing she'd been holding in her arms, giving them both a clear view of it

The twins eyes grew even wider, if that was even possible.  In her hands, she held out two aprons.  One light pink, the other baby blue.  And both very frilly and VERY girly.

"No way!  Nuh-uh!  No way am I wearing that… that… that monstrosity!" Elladan exclaimed loudly.

Elrohir eyed the offensive pieces of clothing with poorly concealed disgust.  "I concur.  Even YOU wouldn't wear that, my dear sister.  Why then, should we?"

Arwen stepped forward until she was merely an inch away from the twins faces.  "Oh, you _will_ wear them, brother dears.  And you _will_ like it."  She growled, her eyes glinting with malevolent intent, her lips forming a thin smile.  

The twins gulped.

Yes.  A long day it would be, indeed.

~End Part 11~

TBC… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations: 

_Muindor  _= Brother

Please, I'm not fluent, if I have used any of the translations in a wrong way be sure to tell me so I can fix it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Background Notes:  I believe I've mentioned this, but just to be safe, Estel is the name the Elves call Aragorn.

And Arwen is known as Arwen Evenstar as well.  I guess it's kinda like Legolas Greenleaf or Elrond Half-elven.  An interesting elvish thing, I suppose.  *shrug*  

Oh and I have no clue about clothing in middle earth, so if I make mistakes when their getting dressed then bear with me.  

I suppose my stating the obvious here is getting old, ah well…  -_-;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More Notes:  Phew.  It was a bit of work pushing out some parts of this chapter, but I managed it.  No guarantees for when the next chapter will be out.  As always, it's a matter of inspiration and time.  But, I'm trying.  And now that we've come to such an important part of the story I don't want to rush it and have it turning out less than good.  So, bear with me.  I hope I portrayed the hobbits okay…  

 ~*~Stephie P.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To you guys who reviewed, I love you all and give you hugs and kisses till you shove me off.  Here are my replies to a few of them.  And I'm glad to hear your opinion.  Feedback = Food for the Soul!  

Note: If your not listed here it's because you a) reviewed after this chapter was posted or b) didn't put anything that needed a personal response. It doesn't mean I love you any less! ^,,^ Honest!

**Celeb Gwilwileth**:  Yes, I thought it would be fun to let them stew and simmer for a bit.  Slow torture's the only torture.  ^_~

**rabidsamfan**:  20 minutes… yes plenty of time.  Hmm… maybe I shoulda done more to them…  Nah, I think I've let them worry enough as is.  Time to get it over with.  Not that they'll be any happier, mind you. ^_^  Schoolwork? *quickly hides papers under the desk* what schoolwork?  *Whistles innocently* 

**Fuji**:  I knew already the other chapter was pretty short, but I had nothing else and no extra time to write more, so decided to post anyways.  I've tried to make up for it a little with this chapter, though.  Don't worry, I don't expect any more chapters like that (at least, I hope there won't be).  I don't like them any more than you guys do.  -_-;

**Annie**:  lol.  Good to hear she's not evil, cause she wasn't really meant to be.  Just the typical everyday venting sister whose waited decades(maybe even centuries o_o)  to get back at her older siblings. ^_^ 

**Artemisa**:  Sorry, was this a little better?

**dragonfly**:  Thanks for confirming the elvish.  I was fairly certain, but didn't want anyone to hold me accountable if I had been wrong. ^_^  Ah yes, well, Arwen's plans have been set in motion.


	12. Part 12: Sibling Rivalry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of Sam & Elves:  Mischief in Imladris 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: The twins come across an admiring hobbit and decide to have some fun.  (Elrohir, Elladan, Glorfindel, Arwen, & Elrond)

Rated: G  

Posted:  March 14, 2004

Author: Stephie P. a.k.a. TheSilentSenshi  

Contact:  thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com

Archive:  Sure, just tell me first so I know where it is.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I can't claim any of the lovely elves as mine, no matter how much I wish I could.  Alas, a genius by the name of Tolkien found them first.  So, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  I'll return them when I'm through, in relatively worn, but good condition.  

Notes: The twins are fighting over frilly aprons?!  And what is Arwen doing on the floor?

So, already chapter 12.  Boy, never expected the story to last this long.  And it's all because of my wonderful supporters and readers!  You know who you are.  ^_~  Anyways, I actually wrote this way faster than expected!  The plot bunnies left their hole, and you know how shy they can be, you gotta grab em before they hop away.  ^_^  Enjoy the twins first real squabble of the story.  This chapter was really fun to write, and I hope you get as much enjoyment out of it as I do.  I just couldn't help myself. *g*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 12:  Sibling Rivalry

The twins just stood there staring at their sister as though she'd grown a second head.

"Please, Arwen, tell me you are joking!" Elrohir said, his voice pleading.

Arwen, however, said nothing.  She just stood there holding out the lacey aprons expectantly.

After several minutes where the twins still had made no move to take the articles of clothing from her, she decided that some serious convincing was in order.

She lowered her arms and moved to place the clothing on a nearby chair.  Then she turned on her heels to face her brothers again, who seemed to be frozen to the spot.  She stalked up to them cracking her knuckles, her lips quirked into a small smile.

"Brothers, I am truly trying to make this as easy for you as possible.  Is it so hard to follow along and put on a few simple aprons?"

"Simple aprons?!" Elladan asked his eyebrow raised.  "Arwen, those monstrosities are far from 'simple.'  If they were just a few simple aprons, we would have no qualms with wearing them.  But frills and laces?  And why pink of all colors?  I wouldn't be caught dead wearing pink!"

Arwen turned her attention then to Elrohir who was silently watching the exchange with interest.

"Don't look at me!  I wouldn't wear that for all the Mithril in Moria." Elrohir exclaimed.

Arwen sighed and shook her head sadly.  "Why must you make this so difficult for me?  Perhaps I should go fetch Ada.  Maybe he'll be more convincing than I."   

That said, Arwen turned and made her way towards the kitchen's exit, leaving behind two horror-stricken Elves.  If they had to wear those nightmarish aprons, there was no way they'd let their father see them in such a state.  And they had little hope, for Elrond would most certainly side with Arwen.  He always did.

After only a second they chased after her.  "_WAIT!!!"_ they both called in unison.  Arwen stopped abruptly, forcing her features back into a neutral expression.  This trick worked every time.  

After easily hiding her smug smile, she turned to look at them, her face now serious.  "Yes?" she said, tapping the toe of her shoe impatiently and crossing her arms over her chest.

"W-We'll do it!"  Elrohir exclaimed.  Elladan nodded his acceptance.  

"Alright then," Arwen said, smiling at them sweetly, "I'll even let you choose which apron you want to wear." _'Let's see how they work this one out,' _Arwen thought.

The two brother's looked at each other in shock.  It was obvious neither had seen this coming, and neither would willingly accept the pink apron.

"There is no way I'm wearing pink.  I'll take the blue." Elladan stated.

His brother turned on him.  "Oh no, brother.  -_I-_'ll take the blue." Elrohir said firmly.

"No, I get it."

"Oh, really, then give me one good reason why you should get the blue?" Elrohir challenged.

"First dibs." Elladan stated confidently.  

"Doesn't count.  You were the one who got us into this mess in the first place.  It was all your idea."

"Perhaps, but you went along with it."

"And to that I will regret to my dying day."

"But, you can't die.  Not naturally anyhow.  So that doesn't count either."

"Fine then, give me another reason.  A good one this time."

"Well, obviously. I'm older so I should get first choice."

"Older?!  By only a few minutes!"  Elrohir said incredulously, "That is _not_ a valid reason."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Well your wrong."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Argh!  I get the blue one and that's final!"  Elrohir stated with an edge of finality.

"Fine then, _you_ give one good reason."  Elladan challenged.

"Easy.  The blue goes with my clothes.  The pink would go better with your red tunic than my blue one."

"Gee, since when have you become so vain, brother?"

"Since I was nearly forced to wear a frilly pink apron.  That's when."

"Well, I don't believe that a very valid reason either."

"So then, how do you suggest we settle this?" Elrohir said tiredly.  This conversation had gone on for far to long.  It was time to end it.

"How about the old fashioned way?"  Elladan proposed while cracking his knuckles threateningly, a wicked grin on his face.

"Fine by me." Elrohir approved, a rakish gleam in his eye.

 Meanwhile. Arwen watched this exchange with ill-concealed amusement.  _'This is going better than I thought.'_

She was distracted from her musings by the sound of crashing and things breaking nearby.  Looking down to where the sounds were coming from she saw two struggling black haired figures grappling on the kitchen floor, an upturned table which had suffered from their initiating blows lay in close proximity.  

The twins were evenly matched, so the victory, and likewise defeat, could easily go either way.  They were careful, however, not to throw any painful punches or kicks and kept to mainly struggling and straining against each other, each trying to get the upper hand.

Arwen was glad for this, for though she'd never _ever_ admit it to them, she truly did not wish to see them physically injured due to her little plan for punishment.  But, she also knew that they were used to playful brawls like this, so she wasn't overly concerned for their welfare.  

The struggle lasted many minutes and had gained the attention of many of the kitchen staff.  It's not everyday you see the lords of the house rolling on the flour covered floor of the kitchen.  If not for the seriousness on their faces it would almost be amusing.

In the end, Elrohir had managed to flip Elladan on his back and held his arms out to the sides in a strong grip while straddling him, a big grin creasing his face.

"Well, looks like I win.  So sorry, brother, but you get the pink apron after all." Elrohir said to a scowling Elladan.

"All right!  All right! I get it.  You win.  Now get off me!"  Elladan grumbled giving his chuckling brother a playful shove.

"Ooph!" Elrohir grunted as he toppeled to the side.

Arwen clapped her hands together to gain their attention and stepped forward to help her brothers up.  She leaned down to grab their arms in order to give them a boost.  

Mischievious smiles suddenly spread across the twins features and before Arwen could register them, she was toppeling to the ground to join them.

She sat up and huffed indignantly.  "Elladan!  Elrohir!  What are you doing?!"  But before she could do or say anything more, they pounced and began tickling her mercilessly.

"Brothers!" She managed to gasp out between the giggles wracking her body. "Stop!  Stop!"  But it wasn't for several more moments before they relented and finally _did_ stop.  And this was only because they heard several very audible gasps coming from the entry way.  The three Elves looked up and into the faces of four very shocked and slightly amused hobbits.

Finally realizing she was free from her brothers grasp, Arwen smacked the backs of their heads lightly.

"Ouch!  What was that for?!" Elrohir whined.

"Do you _really_ need to ask?" Arwen looked at him incredulously.

"Umm… no. Not really." Elrohir replied with an impish grin.

After the initial shock was over the hobbits rushed to the she-elf's aid and helped her to her feet.  Elrohir and Elladan soon followed and all three spent another several moments brushing the light dusting of flour from their dark hair and clothes.

"Gee, Sam, why didn't you tell us this was gonna be a party?" Pippin asked innocently, motioning to the three nobles and the retreating kitchen Elves who were dispersing and returning to their jobs.

"Um, Pip, this _isn't_ a party."  Merry informed him uncertainly.

"It's not?  Well, then, what is it?"  Pippin asked, looking genuinely confused (not that that's a new experience for him).

Noone seemed ready or able to answer and the only sounds heard were the kitchen staff preparing breakfast.

"Actually, your friend is quite correct.  This isn't a celebration.  In fact, it's the execution of a punishment."  Arwen spoke softly, her face once again serious.

The three hobbits, minus Sam's, eyes widened.

"But… What have we done?" they asked in unison.

~End Part 12~

TBC… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations: 

_Ada = _Dad/Father__

Please, I'm not fluent, if I have used any of the translations in a wrong way be sure to tell me so I can fix it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Background Notes:  Hmm… maybe I should just give up the background notes for now…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More Notes:  So, wasn't that fun.  ^_^  I actually had the fight between the twins over the apron in my mind for awhile, the part where they include Arwen & the Hobbits was a last minute addition.  ^_^  I figure, that's prolly how a brother would act.  At least, my friend (who is pretty much the equivalent of a brother -_-;) would probably do that.  Hmm… now I am a little lost as to what to have happen next.  Don't worry, I'll figure it out eventually.   Oh and forgive me if the fight scene sucks, but, I know nothing of fighting.  My skills mainly contain running, hiding, and ducking.  So I'm going on other stories I've read and stuff I've seen, not personal experience.

Sniffle.  Spring break is over.  Oh, cruel world!  Ah well, life goes on.  On a happier note, I just got a new cell phone, and it's in color!  Fancy that. ^_^  Yes, I know, I'm way behind times.

 ~*~Stephie P.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To you guys who reviewed, I love you all and give you hugs and kisses till you shove me off.  Here are my replies to a few of them.  And I'm glad to hear your opinion.  Feedback = Food for the Soul!  

Note: If your not listed here it's because you a) reviewed after this chapter was posted or b) didn't put anything that needed a personal response. It doesn't mean I love you any less! ^,,^ Honest!

Arwen Baggins:  LOL! I totally forgot that Eowyn scene!  That was really a priceless moment.  Kinda felt sorry for poor Aragorn.  As for whether or not the princes can cook, well, I haven't quite decided.  Even if they can, they won't do it well.  ^_^  As for the hobbits, they seem to prefer to eat the food more than cooking it (except for Sam- he likes both ^_^)  Their purpose there will remain a mystery… until next chapter ^_^  Then it's all discovered.  Oh and of course Ara & Las will show up.  I can't leave them out, not after specifically mentioning them in the story.  Though I'm not positive how I'm getting them in, I do know that it will involve large quantities of teasing on the twins account.  Fun.  ^_^  I couldn't resist myself.  I've lulled the twins into a false sense of security, thinking their friends are away and won't catch them in their humiliating situation.  Lol, you a college student, too?  I have those days as well, my normal bedtime is somewhere between 2 & 3. AM.  -_-;  I often throw Common Sense to the wayside in favor of a good fic as well.  It's not pretty in the morning though. ^_^

Master Dorf:  Actually, I hadn't known about the whole dwarvish language being huge secret when I wrote that chapter, and only recently discovered it(oddly enough it was only a few days before you left that review that I had researched it for a school project).  It doesn't make much sense to me, keeping a language so secret like that *shrug*  Umm, where does it say Gandalf doesn't know much of the language?  I must've missed that.  I thought he knew just about every language.  Heck, he even knows the 'Black Speech' of Mordor.  Not something someone can find out in text books.  Was it mentioned in the books? If so I'm curious, could you tell me where?  I'm also too lazy to go back and change it.  We'll call it artistic liscence.  Or movieverse, cuz wasn't Gimli cursing Haldir in Dwarvish in the FotR Extended DVD?  Aragorn seemed to know what he was saying, or at least the gist of it, and I'm sure the twins would know just as much about lore and languages that their foster brother does.  So, I'm sorry it concerned you, it was merely a minor oversight. I hope it didn't bother you too much.

rabidsamfan: thanks for the helpful e-mail, I will try to get around to changing it eventually.  I was up really late when typing that chapter, which would've accounted for the mistakes.  Yep Frilly aprons.  Poor twins.  *__*  And yes the hobbits will find everything out next chapter.  Not sure yet how they'll react.  Still thinking it out.

Fuji: Lol, thanks for the compliment.  I didn't see anything wrong with your stories formats, though.  And my document sometimes gets weird when I load it to ff.net.  Like it'll leave paragraph lines where there shouldn't be, or crowd paragraphs together.  I hafta figure out how to change that.  It's getting on my nerves.  As for her punishment being bad enough to make up for past sins, well, that was my intent from the very beginning.  She wants some serious payback. ^_^  And hopefully it will deter them from further prank pulling… but then again, these are the twins we're talking about.  Is it even possible for them to stay out of trouble?

Celeb:  Yep, I couldn't help myself.  My hunky twins in itty bitty girlish aprons.  Oh the picture it instills is worth a million words.  The color difference actually was simply to cause the squabble that occurs in this chapter.  Though it works as a way for the hobbits to tell whose who as well.   You're always so good to me.  You were the one who got me to get Arwen in the fic in the first place.  Where would it be without you?  ^_^  Yes, that's right, I don't have a sense of humor, it's sense of evil.  Muahahaha!  Rotfl

Anamaria Elentari:  Don't worry about not logging on, I've done it before. ^_^  Do they now, I never really thought about it.  What twin stories have you been reading lately, I think I'd enjoy them. ^_^  Ah, a tomboy, eh?  Personally, I'm a lazy bum. ^_^  Lol, okay not really.  I'm an artist.  SO I'm not really into sports and fitness, but neither am I a "girly girl" if you know what I mean,  I'm somewhere pleasantly in the middle.  ^_^

arabiasil:  Yes, she's one person I wouldn't want on my bad side.  ^_^  Yes, she is quite clever.  She certainly knows how to 'play' her family.  I wonder if I'll have any interaction between her and Aragorn.  Now that could get interesting. ^_^  God Bless, to you too.  ^_^

-----

Whoa, my review replies & authors notes together are almost as long as the chapter itself.  O_o


	13. Part 13: Sam's Secret Revealed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of Sam & Elves: Mischief in Imladris 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: The twins come across an admiring hobbit and decide to have some fun. (Elrohir, Elladan, Glorfindel, Arwen, & Elrond)

Rated: G 

Posted: April 14, 2004

Author: Stephie P. a.k.a. TheSilentSenshi 

Contact: thesilentsenshi@Hotmail.com

Archive: Sure, just tell me first so I know where it is.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I can't claim any of the lovely elves as mine, no matter how much I wish I could. Alas, a genius by the name of Tolkien found them first. So, I'm just borrowing them for a little while. I'll return them when I'm through, in relatively worn, but good condition. 

Notes: The hobbits want revenge.

I'm soooooooooo sorry it's taken so long to update, but I had been warning you guys in the last several chapters. School has been even more hectic than usual. And I can't even make up for it with a really long chapter either. But I knew I had to post something soon. ^_^ Also, don't expect much from me for the next 3 weeks or so since school ends in 3 weeks and I am nowhere near ready. I have 3 films to make, an animation final to start, digital multimedia and comp animation finals to finish, and lots of other nasty stuff. Not to mention I'm failing art history. Useless class for someone in my field if you ask me and now it will probably cause me to lose my scholarship. GrrrÉ. Plus I have a small plot bunny making itself known that if I don't get it out soon will distract me to no end. So, thanks for following the story so far, and don't worry, I haven't given up on it. ^_^ Oh and happy belated St. Patricks Day and Easter. 

And I'm also so glad everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapter so much. I must admit I had loads of fun writing it and it's currently one of my favorite of the chapters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 13: Sam's Secret Revealed

Arwen and the twins stared at the hobbits in shock. When coherency did return, Elladan gave a snort of laughter before being surrepticiously elbowed by his brother. Arwen glared at them, and they quieted immedietly. 

She turned and looked at the hobbits sadly and apologetically. She had not meant for them to feel as though they's done something wrong. She sighed. How was she to explain this new turn of events?

She shook her head emphatically to both clear her thoughts and deny the hobbits illfounded statement. "Nay, my dear hobbits, that was not my intent. I did not mean to imply that _you_ were to be punished. It's these big goons behind me-," she cast another glare in her brothers direction, "-that deserve condemnation not you. Worry not, you have done no wrong."

Now the poor hobbits looked even more confused. Arwen groaned inwardly. Estel had not been joking when he told her the hobbits were a simple folk. 

"Wait a minute," said one of the curly haired hobbits, Merry was it? "Does this have something to do with whatever happened to Sam yesterday. He would not tell us what bothered him so." 

_'Well,'_ thought Arwen, _'this one seems a bit more perceptive than some of his friends.' _

Poor Sam's face turned beet red and he looked down at his big feet in embarrassment. 

Arwen ignored his discomfiture, though she did feel sorry for him. "Actually, yes. It does. My brothers here," she indicated the twins behind her, "played a rather horrible and unforgiveable prank on your friend here."

Sam's skin glowed even redder, if that was possible.

At hearing that some wrong had been done to their friend, the other hobbits first turned surprised glances on Sam. WHatever they saw confirmed their suspicions and they turned fierce glares upon the twins, who were quite taken aback by such a fierce show of loyalty. They were slightly humbled by it.

"Please, don't go makin' a big deal out of it on my account!" Sam begged, but he was largely ignored.

Frodo's eyes blazed. "What did you do to him?!" he commanded, causing the twins to cringe slightly. For such a small person, this hobbit was surprisingly forceful.

The twins remained silent leaving their agrivated sister to explain the situation. She gave an exasperated sigh. "Must I do everything?" she muttered under her breath.

She turned to the now angry hobbits. And angry hobbits were not something one would wish to mess with. "My brothers came up with the grand idea of taking him outside to the surrounding woods and leave him alone out there. Luckily, Lord Glorfindel came across him and brought him back."

The hobbits gave indignant cries and looked like they were about to swarm and attack the twins. Only Arwen standing bteween them prevented bloodshed. "Yes, yes. You're angry, and I can understand why." Arwen explained. "Infact I am rather miffed myself. She glanced over her shoulder giving the twins a scathing look. "That's why we are here. Ada, Lord Elrond, has appointed me to be in charge of my brothers punishment. "At this her eyes began to glitter susspiciously. If the twins could see it, they would have felt a wave of apprehension. SHe smiled at the ruffled hobbits. "I have devised a most fitting punishment. I believe you will benefit from it as well. SHall we discuss the particularities?" Arwen lead the hobbits to a vacant table in a shadowed corner of the now bustling kitchens, before taking a seat herself. When the twins made to take seats as well, she sent them a warning look and they immediately backed away from the chairs.

"Now, where were we?" Arwen asked, "Ah yes, the second phase of the punishment."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations: 

_Ada = _Dad/Father

Please, I'm not fluent, if I have used any of the translations in a wrong way be sure to tell me so I can fix it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More Notes: Nothing much more to explain that I didn't say above. All I can say is good things come to those who wait. ^_~

~*~Stephie P.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To you guys who reviewed, I love you all and give you hugs and kisses till you shove me off. Here are my replies to a few of them. And I'm glad to hear your opinion. Feedback = Food for the Soul! 

Note: If your not listed here it's because you a) reviewed after this chapter was posted or b) didn't put anything that needed a personal response. It doesn't mean I love you any less! ^,,^ Honest!

rabidsamfan: lol. Thanks for another lovely review. I had a lot of fun writing the last chapter. ^_^

Fuji: I'm of the same opinion on flamers. Most are too cowardly to even sign it logged in to an account (if they own one). I don't have plans for a sequel to the rivendell story, but I do plan to write several more sections where sam interacts with elves. I'm even toying with the idea of using Haldir & his bros. Lol. I do feel loved "in a totally non-lezzie way". Rotfl.

Celeb: here you go. Long time no see. Haven't been home lately to use msn messenger. _

shadowfaxgal: Glad you found the story and enjoyed it so much. The twins are one of my favorite characters as well. They are just so much fun. I'm glad I captured their mischievious natures so well. ^_^

Terreis: I'm glad you liked the first story as well as this one. And yes, there are a lack of Sam stories where he's amongst elves. It's kind of a prerequesite of mine for at least one elf to show up in a story I read. I'm an elf addict.

Artemisa: Well, glad you didn't get hurt by falling out of the chair. ^_^ I'm glad it brightened your week. I'm glad you find it funny, I have very little confidence at making humor.

Annie: It's okay. I brightened another day? Wow, I feel so touched. ^_^

Minuial: Thank you for checking out and reading my fic. Your story is absolutely delish. 


End file.
